Beauty and the Beast
by Angeni Bleiz
Summary: Hermione Granger décroche un job d'été en tant que sorcière de ménage, mais elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Une réécriture de La Belle et La Bête dans le Monde Magique d'Harry Potter!
1. Prologue

Hello! Alors voilà, je me suis enfin décidée à commencer ma première fiction longue! Comme vous pouvez le voir dans le titre et la description, il s'agit d'une réécriture de La Belle et la Bête. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à un copier-coller du conte original, c'est vraiment refait à ma sauce! J'espère que je vais réussir à publier régulièrement, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas de plan défini dans la tête, j'y vais un pu à l'aveuglette x) Et j'espère surtout que cette histoire vous plaira!

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **Beauty and the Beast**

Partie 1 : Le nid de serpents

Prologue :

L'été qui suivit sa cinquième année, Hermione Granger prit une décision: elle allait travailler. Les événements qu'elle, Harry et Ron venaient de vivre l'avaient rendue nerveuse quant à son avenir. Elle souhaitait un avenir prometteur, brillant, pourquoi pas continuer à étudier à l'université, moldue ou sorcière. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de mettre quelques Gallions de côté et ne tenait pas à ce que ses parents dépensent tant pour elle. Bien sûr qu'ils aimeraient lui payer des études supérieures, elle savait qu'ils dépenseraient sans compter pour lui assurer un futur meilleur. Mais elle souhaitait être indépendante lorsqu'elle sortirait de Pouldard avec son diplôme, qu'elle espérait rempli des meilleures notes de l'école. Elle souhaitait choisir librement sa voie, sans aucune pression financière. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir redevable envers ses parents. Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, en ces temps sombres, Hermione souhaitait plus que tout se sentir utile.

Passer son été enfermée dans sa chambre ou au Terrier, à se demander ce que Voldemort préparait ne l'emballait pas vraiment. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour Harry et pour le monde sorcier. Elle savait son ami en sécurité chez son horrible famille moldue, mais elle n'en était pas plus rassurée. Elle avait donc besoin de quelque chose pour occuper ses mains et son esprit, et un travail semblait être la meilleure chose qui soit.

La jeune fille avait donc épluché les petites annonces, moldues et sorcières, pendant des semaines, à la recherche d'un petit boulot dans ses compétences. Et elle avait assez rapidement trouvé un. Une société de nettoyage cherchait des remplaçants pour les employés ayant pris leurs vacances pour l'été. Pas de compétences spéciales requises, avantages en nature comprenant logement et repas . Hermione n'avait pas hésité une seconde de plus avant d'envoyer un hibou et, quelques semaines plus tard, le contrat était signé.

* * *

Voilà, prologue très court, qui n'est en fait qu'une mise en situation de l'histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous pressentez pour cette histoire ;)

La suite bientôt, c'est promis!

Des bisous 3


	2. Chapitre 1

Hellooooooo! Me voilà de retour avec le premier chapitre! L'histoire commence enfin! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! :D

Oh mais avant, je répond aux reviews anonymes:

James Birdsong : Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;)

Bonne lectuuuuuure!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : _"Quand vous mettez le pied dans un nid de serpents, que vous importe qui mord le premier?"_ G.R.R Martin.

Elle y était presque. Hermione se trouvait devant le Chaudron Baveur, à Londres. Sa valise à la main, elle attendait la sorcière chargée de la conduire jusqu'à la demeure dont elle devrait s'occuper pendant les deux prochains mois. Elle lança un dernier regard à la voiture de ses parents, qui disparut au coin de la rue, avant d'entrer dans le pub, traînant son petit bagage derrière elle. L'endroit était empli de sorcière et sorciers, comme d'habitude. Elle s'installa seule à une table et commanda un café qui n'arrangerait certainement rien à son anxiété. Hermione se sentait aussi angoissée que si elle s'apprêtait à passer un examen. Alors qu'elle sirotait sa boisson en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur la table, une sorcière entre deux âges à l'air revêche entra dans le pub, un dossier sous le bras. Elle avait des airs du Professeur McGonagall, mais en plus sévère encore. Elle portait un tailleur aux couleurs peu chaleureuses, ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon serré, et des lunettes rectangulaires étaient posées sur le bout de son nez. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait trouver cela réconfortant ou en avoir peur. La sorcière balayait la salle du regard, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un, et Hermione eut la certitude que c'était bien la personne qu'elle attendait. Elle se leva donc pour se diriger timidement vers elle.

-Bonjour, lança-t-elle poliment.

-Hermione Granger? Interrogea la femme en l'étudiant soigneusement par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

La sorcière lui tendit une main qu'elle serra avec embarras.

-Maggie Béryl, responsable du recrutement chez Sorcier Propreté. Nous vous avons trouvé un poste dans le Wiltshire, il semblerait que l'ancienne employée ait démissionné. Vous n'êtes là que pour deux mois, c'est bien cela?

-Oui, je reprends les cours en septembre.

-Bien, grogna-t-elle. Cela devrait nous laisser le temps de trouver quelqu'un pour vous succéder. Avez-vous l'âge de transplaner?

-Hum, bafouilla Hermione. Non, je ne pensais pas... en avoir besoin.

L'annonce stipulait bien qu'aucune compétence n'était requise, elle avait donc naïvement pensé ne pas avoir besoin de transplaner. Quelle idiote! Comment s'était-t-elle imaginé pouvoir se rendre dans la maison? Certainement pas en balai. Maggie Béryl leva un sourcil mécontent, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail.

-Bien, déclara-t-elle. Nous allons y aller. Vous vous accrocherez à mon bras et nous transplanerons jusqu'à la demeure.

Hermione hocha docilement la tête et suivit la recruteuse à l'extérieur. Sa valise dans une main, l'autre agrippée au bras de la femme, elle vécut son premier transplanage, et il ne fut pas des plus faciles. Jamais Hermione n'avait connu pareille sensation. Elle se sentait à l'étroit, comme coincée dans un tuyau duquel quelqu'un tâchait de la sortir en tirant sur un fil relié à son nombril. Les formes et les couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux à une telle vitesse qu'elle en avait le tournis. L'impression était très désagréable, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas vomir avant d'arriver à destination.

Et soudain tout s'arrêta, de façon tellement brutale qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Elle resta un moment au sol, prise de terribles nausées qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler. Elle prit le temps de respirer profondément, et la sensation finit par s'envoler. Elle se releva en chancelant et récupéra sa valise qu'elle avait laissée tomber dans sa chute. Maggie Béryl la toisait sévèrement, passablement agacée de devoir trimbaler une gamine malade et incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. La jeune fille lui adressa un signe de tête indiquant qu'elle allait bien, et elles commencèrent à marcher sur un petit chemin parfaitement droit.

Hermione détailla le paysage autour d'elle, essayant de discerner où elle se trouvait précisément, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que la campagne profonde du Wiltshire. Le chemin devenait plus étroit mais restait parfaitement rectiligne. Il était bordé de haies d'ifs taillées avec le plus grand soin et au-delà, on ne voyait que la plaine. La nature avait beau être partout, elle n'avait rien de naturel. Tout était trop impeccable, trop calculé. Pas une mauvaise herbe ne pointait le bout de son nez. Les sorciers vivant ici devaient être très fortunés pour prêter pareille attention à leurs plantes. De toute façon, qui d'autre qu'un sorcier fortuné ferrait appel à une sorcière de ménage alors qu'il pouvait avoir un elfe de maison? Hermione se demanda si Sorcier Propreté employait des elfes de maison. Peut-être étaient-ils aussi rémunérés?

Un grincement sortit Hermione de ses songes. Mme Béryl venait d'ouvrir un imposant portail de fer forgé aux arabesques impressionnantes. Derrière s'étendait une propriété immense, dont la végétation semblait aussi parfaite qu'à l'extérieur. L'herbe était parfaitement tondue, les dizaines d'espèces de fleurs s'assortissaient à merveille et les arbres se balançaient sous la brise comme si cette vue les apaisait. Au milieu se tenait un immense manoir typiquement élisabéthain, à la façade claire et aux larges fenêtres qui reflétaient le soleil estival. La jeune sorcière marchait le long du sentier menant à la porte, le regard émerveillé par tant de splendeur. Cet endroit semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman de Jane Austen! A l'exception du paon albinos qui venait de passer nonchalamment devant elle, se promenant à sa guise dans le jardin en agitant placidement ses plumes opalescentes. Quelle drôle d'idée d'avoir des paons albinos dans son jardin! Hermione se dit avec un sourire que les propriétaires avaient beau être riche, cela ne les empêchait pas d'être cinglés.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, tout aussi majestueuse que le reste, et assez grande pour laisser passer un dragon. Hermione se surprit à vouloir impatiemment voir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur, que ce soit la maison ou ses habitants. Mais elle regretta vite cette pensée. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et un homme blond au teint pâle et aux yeux perçants apparut derrière, élégamment vêtu d'une cape noire.

-Miss Béryl, ravi de vous revoir, salua Lucius Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse. Et...Oh! Serait-ce Miss Granger?

S'il était surpris, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle, et celui d'Hermione s'effaça aussitôt. Son visage perdit toute trace de couleur et la nausée ressentie lors du transplanage revint à la charge.

-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Miss Béryl sur un ton indiquant qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour la réponse. Eh bien tant mieux, puisque Miss Granger est votre nouvelle employée, Monsieur Malfoy.

-J'en suis ravi, assura celui-ci avec un sourire poli.

Hermione réussit enfin à surmonter le choc et sorti de son mutisme. Elle se tourna vers la recruteuse.

-Je crois qu'il y a une erreur, Madame.

La sorcière jeta un bref coup d'œil à son dossier avant de lui répondre avec dédain:

-Non, il n'y a aucune erreur, j'en suis certaine. Vous avez été affectée au domicile des Malefoy.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux plus faire ce travail, répliqua Hermione.

Bien qu'elle ait du mal à assumer un échec, il était hors de question qu'elle travaille pour les Malefoy. Ces tortionnaires, vicieux et purement méchants. Ces partisans du racisme et de la Magie Noire. Ces gens même qu'elle et ses amis s'efforçaient de combattre. Des Mangemorts. D'horribles Mangemorts qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, la terrifiaient.

-Vous avez changé d'avis? S'esclaffa la sorcière. Je suis désolée, Miss Granger, mais vous avez signé un contrat magique. On ne brise pas un contrat magique.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Non, non ce n'était pas possible! Elle n'avait pas pu signer un tel document! Il n'était indiqué nulle part sur ce contrat qu'il était magique, pas plus que n'y figurait le nom de son employeur. L'agence n'était-elle pas tenue de lui donner ces informations avant de la faire signer?

-Elle devait certainement ignorer une telle chose, vous savez, les Sang-de-Bourbes ignorent tellement sur notre monde, informa Mr Malefoy avec un sourire.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir, les mâchoires serrées.

-Vous avez bien dis que la précédente employée avait démissionné non? Pourquoi moi, je ne pourrais pas?

-Parce-que, répliqua Maggie Béryl, elle n'avait pas signé de contrat magique. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avons instauré ce type d'arrangements.

Le sourire de Lucius Malefoy s'agrandit, et donna à Hermione l'envie de s'effondrer en sanglots. C'était comme se prendre une porte alors qu'on volait sur le balai le plus rapide du monde. La chute était terriblement douloureuse.

-Eh bien je vous laisse, déclara Miss Béryl. Au revoir, Mr Malefoy. Miss Granger.

Et elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Attendez! S'écria Hermione en s'élançant à sa poursuite. Attendez, s'il vous plait!

Mais la sorcière ne se retourna pas et se hâta vers le portail. Hermione hésita un instant, devrait-elle la suivre? S'enfuir d'ici? Au diable ce maudit contrat, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le portail.

-Ne croyez pas pouvoir vous échapper, Miss Granger! Lança Lucius Malefoy, toujours à la porte. Ce portail est magique et ne vous laissera pas passer, je vous conseille donc d'entrer.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et tendit une main pour l'ouvrir. Mais un courant magique éclata et la propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière. Déboussolée et les membres déchiré par la douleur, la jeune sorcière se releva avec difficulté, rassemblant tout son courage et sa détermination pour sortir d'ici.

-Je vous avais prévenue! Lui cria Monsieur Malefoy.

Elle lui lança un nouveau regard mauvais. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire! Un simple sortilège de base suffirait à neutraliser le sortilège lancé sur le portail et, ainsi, elle n'aurait plus qu'à le déverrouiller et pourrait le franchir sans difficulté.

-Finite Incantatem! Lanca-t-elle en direction du portail.

-Oh certainement pas! Répondit une voix derrière elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'entrevoir sa victoire. Endoloris!

Hermione s'effondra et poussa un cri déchirant. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille douleur. Ses veines étaient en ébullition, ses entrailles se consumaient à l'intérieur d'elle et ses cordes vocales ne tarderaient pas à lâcher sous la pression. Elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol, incapable de faire taire ce feu en elle. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême et semblaient prêts à exploser. Elle allait mourir, elle en était certaine. Et puis la douleur disparut, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Les muscles de la jeune fille étaient encore trop douloureux pour qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste, et sa respiration était haletante. Son cri résonnait encore à ses oreilles comme un rappel de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lucius Malefoy arriva au-dessus d'elle.

-Encore une fois, je vous avais prévenue, dit-il simplement. J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon.

Hermione se contenta de cligner des yeux, toujours incapable de bouger.

-Bien. Maintenant relevez-vous et entrez dans cette maison.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore remise de la torture qu'elle venait de subir, Hermione finit, après un long moment, par suivre Mr Malefoy à l'intérieur. Elle se mouvait avec difficulté, chaque parcelle de son corps la faisant souffrir un peu plus que l'autre. Elle se sentait impuissante et humiliée. Elle se promit que, lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé le moyen de sortir d'ici, elle ferait payer à Lucius Malefoy le mauvais traitement qu'il lui avait infligé. Mais pour l'instant, elle faisait profil bas, ne souhaitant pas réitérer l'expérience.

Elle entra dans le hall majestueux, dont le sol de marbre flamboyait sous les rayons du soleil que laissait entrer la fenêtre derrière elle. Les tapisseries étaient foncées mais impeccables et plusieurs portes s'y dessinaient discrètement, se fondant agréablement à la décoration. Un grand escalier en bois parfaitement ciré se trouvait tout à gauche, menant vers un étage dont on pouvait apercevoir quelques portes grâce à un balcon. Au-dessus de sa tête, un imposant lustre de cristal se balançait gracieusement, envoyant des dizaines de petits arcs-en-ciel dans le hall. Mr Malefoy se dirigea vers la première porte à droite et intima du regard à Hermione de le suivre. Ils débouchèrent dans un salon, bien trop grand pour être ordinaire, et décoré avec goût. Chaque chose était à sa place, et la mettre ailleurs aurait été de mauvais goût. Hermione trouva une certaine froideur à la pièce. Elle était sans vie. Tout était bien trop rangé. Les canapés noirs se distinguaient à peine du parquet sombre, et ne reflétaient que très peu la lumière du soleil. Un grand tapis vert émeraude était posé au sol, mais ne donnait aucune envie d'y mettre ses pieds nus pour en sentir la douceur. Des tableaux et un miroir aux cadres dorés étaient accrochés aux murs. Des bibelots faits de tous les métaux nobles possibles décoraient la pièce. On aurait pu se croire dans un salon-témoin d'un magasine aristocrate.

Lucius Malefoy passa ensuite à la salle à manger qui se trouvait juste à côté. C'était une grande pièce, toute en longueur, au milieu de laquelle trônait une interminable table en bois massif. Celle-ci habillait la pièce par sa seule présence, entourées de ses fauteuils ajourés. Hermione remarqua le goût prononcé de la famille pour les lustres en cristal, puisqu'elle en avait trouvé un dans chaque pièce. Enfin, la porte du fond était la cuisine. Le sorcier ne s'y attarda pas, mais Hermione pu distinguer qu'elle était incroyablement spacieuse et équipée, prête à accueillir une équipe complète de cuisiniers. Là encore, une table en bois était placée au milieu, beaucoup plus modeste que celle de la salle à manger. C'était la pièce la plus vivante qu'elle ait visité, elle était plus claire, plus accueillante. Peut-être parce que les Malefoy n'y mettaient jamais les pieds.

Après cela, Mr Malefoy s'arrêta près de l'escalier, et désigna la porte au fond à gauche.

-Derrière cette porte se trouve mon bureau, indiqua-t-il. N'y entrez que si vous y êtes autorisée. Il y a deux étages supplémentaires qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous faire visiter, puisque ce sont essentiellement des chambres et des salles d'eaux. Vous trouverez aussi une bibliothèque au troisième. Votre chambre est au quatrième étage, en face de la buanderie. Vous l'aurez compris, votre rôle est de nettoyer cette maison et de vous occuper des repas. Des questions?

Hermione hocha la tête avec résignation.

-Bien. Je suis ravi de vous avoir ici Miss Granger, termina Lucius avec un sourire.

La bête Gryffondorienne qui se cachait en Hermione reprit alors le dessus, laissant totalement de côté sa peur et l'endolorissement dans chacun de ses membres.

-Vraiment? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. C'est donc bien votre faute si je suis ici. Vous avez vu mon nom dans la liste de Sorcier Propreté et vous m'avez choisie!

-Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai été aussi surpris que vous tout à l'heure. Je n'en savais rien.

-Qu-Quoi? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Exactement, nous devons tout cela au hasard.

Visiblement, Lucius Malefoy se délectait de cette situation hasardeuse. S'il affirmait ne pas être responsable, Hermione le blâmait quand même. Elle lui en voulait terriblement, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'éloigner le plus possible de cette maison. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de trouver un remplaçant? Elle se dégoûta elle-même à se demander où étaient les Elfes de Maison.

-Où sont donc passé vos Elfes de Maisons? Je pensais que vous en aviez une ribambelle à vos ordres, lança hargneusement la jeune fille.

Malefoy afficha un nouveau sourire qu'il voulait courtois, mais duquel ressortait toute sa haine pour la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Voyez-vous, depuis que votre cher ami Potter m'a volé mon elfe, je me plais à voir d'autres sortes d'êtres inférieurs à mon service. Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont très efficaces, je dois dire. Les Moldus beaucoup moins, mais je ne peux leur en vouloir, que peuvent-ils bien faire sans pouvoir magiques? On peut considérer que vous vous trouvez dans cette situation à cause de Potter, n'est-ce pas amusant?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un odieux-

-Je vous conseille de tenir votre langue, Miss Granger, la coupa Malefoy. Vous êtes ici à mon service et je ne tolère pas les petites pestes.

-Si vous croyez me faire peur! Cracha-t-elle.

Elle vit le sorcier lever sa baguette et regretta aussitôt cette dernière phrase. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur, elle se trouvait dans un repère de Mangemorts, au service d'un sorcier qui n'avait pas hésité à la torturer à la première occasion. Au service d'une famille qui n'avait aucun scrupule à user des Sorts Impardonnables.

La dispute fut interrompue par la grande porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement, laissant entrer deux têtes blondes. La première était une femme à la silhouette élancée et aux yeux sombres qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue. Mais elle ne douta pas un instant qu'il s'agissait de la femme de son employeur, Narcissa Malefoy. L'autre était son fils, grand, pâle et aux yeux aussi bleus que froids. Tous les deux les toisaient, incrédules, leurs regards allant du père de famille à la jeune intruse qui se trouvait avec lui.

-Granger?

* * *

Et voilààààà le premier chapitre! Dites-moi tout, qu'en pensez-vous? Des avis sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!

On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre!

Des bisous


	3. Chapitre 2

Hellooooooo! Je vous publie en ce dimanche froid et maussade le chapitre 2 de Beauty and the Beast :D Je m'excuse d'avance pour mes long looooooong paragraphes (n'est-ce pas Laureen? :p), mais que voulez-vous j'aime ça. J'ai lire et écrire de longs paragraphes détaillés :3 Sorry! Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse avec la suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** : _"Le redoutable dragon ne l'emporte pas sur le serpent lové dans l'herbe"_ Proverbe chinois.

Hermione s'allongea lourdement sur son lit, sentant tout le poids de son désespoir peser sur ses épaules. Sa première soirée dans le Manoir des Malefoy n'avait pas été des plus reposante, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. L'ambiance était extrêmement tendue, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, et la haine se lisait dans tous les regards, sauf peut-être celui de Narcissa Malefoy. Celle-ci, une fois remise de sa surprise, avait affiché un masque d'impassibilité qui ne l'avait plus quittée de la soirée, tandis que son fils avait retrouvé son rictus fielleux habituel. Hermione n'osait pas regarder son ennemi de Poudlard dans les yeux. Elle se trouvait en terrain inconnu, et sur son territoire qui plus est. Elle n'était plus à Poudlard, protégée par un règlement, encadrée par des professeurs et entourée de ses amis. Ici, elle était chez les Malefoy. Ici, Drago était roi, et ici, personne ne l'empêcherait de quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'elle ne le pensât pas capable de plus que des insultes et autres paroles venimeuses, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici, contrairement à ce que Lucius Malefoy semblait penser. Cet homme lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit cette fameuse nuit au Département des Mystères, il y a quelques mois de cela. Elle savait que, contrairement à son fils, il était capable des pires tortures, il l'avait prouvé. Sa méchanceté n'avait d'égal que son orgueil, rien d'étonnant pour un fervent partisan de Voldemort. Lucius semblait convaincu qu'une Née-Moldue telle qu'elle avait bien sa place dans les cuisines de son Manoir. C'était bien mal connaître les piètres talents de cuisinière d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière s'était donc vite attelée à la tâche, tentant de trouver ses repères dans cette immense cuisine. Elle avait déniché dans un tiroir un cahier de recettes, appartenant probablement à la précédente employée, peut-être même à Dobby. Après avoir trouvé les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, elle s'était mise aux fourneaux, et avait remercié Merlin de pouvoir utiliser librement sa baguette magique. Elle n'était déjà pas franchement douée pour la cuisine, mais elle était en plus incroyablement distraite. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de songer à sa situation. Elle pouvait presque sentir les rouages de son cerveau chercher une solution, un moyen de sortir d'ici, tandis qu'elle agitait négligemment sa baguette au-dessus d'une marmite de ratatouille. La préparation avait bien failli déborder, mais elle s'était reprise à temps pour éviter la catastrophe. Elle avait ensuite servi ses plats dans la salle à manger, où les trois Malefoy étaient déjà attablés. Ce qu'elle avait préparé n'était certainement pas aussi bon que ce qu'un elfe de maison aurait fait, mais elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Et elle préférait travailler à la place d'un pauvre elfe! Elle avait ensuite mangé, seule sur la table de la cuisine, avant de s'attaquer au nettoyage de la pièce. Puis elle était partie se coucher, à l'étage indiqué par Mr Malefoy, jugeant l'heure trop tardive pour nettoyer le reste de la maison.

Elle avait alors découvert sa chambre, au grenier, où ses affaires avaient déjà été apportées. Loin d'être aussi luxueuse que le reste du Manoir, la pièce n'était pas pour autant inconfortable. Le parquet sombre craquait sous ses pieds, et la grande fenêtre sur sa droite y dévoilait une fine couche de poussière. Et Hermione devait avouer qu'elle trouvait un certain charme aux poutres apparentes de la toiture. Elle se trouvait juste sous les toits et, d'ici, elle avait une vue merveilleuse sur tout le domaine. Un lit simple mais décent était placé juste en face de la fenêtre et une armoire avait été poussée au fond de la pièce. Une salle de bain adjacente était mise à sa disposition. Modeste, mais utilisable, lui évitant ainsi des allers-retours dans les innombrables escaliers. Ou peut-être les Malefoy étaient-ils simplement dérangés à l'idée de partager leur salle de bain avec leur employée, ou avec une Née-Moldue.

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione fixait le plafond, incapable de s'endormir. Elle peinait à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, dans le Manoir des Malefoy, dans la maison de son ennemi et dans un repère de Mangemorts. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure, tentant de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait pu lire des contrats magiques dans _Obligations Magiques : législation des contrats et liens magiques._ De ce qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, la rupture d'un contrat magique menait à une sanction plus ou moins importante, suivant le type de contrat effectué. La sanction la plus sérieuse étant la mort, notamment dans les Serments Inviolables. Mais la jeune sorcière doutait fortement que la rupture d'un contrat de travail soit punie d'un châtiment mortel. Cela aurait certainement beaucoup plu à Lucius Malefoy, mais, comme Hermione, il n'avait pas le choix de cette punition. Ce fut aux petites heures du matin qu'elle trouva enfin le sommeil, avec pour seule pensée positive le fait que Lucius ne contrôlait pas tout.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione était complètement déboussolée, ne reconnaissant pas l'agencement de sa chambre. Une pâle lumière traversait la fenêtre pour venir éclairer partiellement la pièce, et ce fut après quelques minutes qu'elle se souvint enfin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se leva lentement pour se diriger vers la fenêtre et déduit qu'il devait être entre cinq et six heures du matin. Dehors, la nature s'éveillait paisiblement, contrairement à elle. La sorcière n'avait qu'une envie, se rouler en boule et pleurer de désappointement et de fatigue. Mais ce comportement serait indigne d'une Gryffondor! Elle décida donc de s'habiller et de commencer son travail, se sachant incapable de se rendormir dans cet endroit.

Elle commença par préparer un copieux petit déjeuner qu'elle disposa ensuite sur la table de la salle à manger, bien qu'elle sache qu'aucun des Malefoy n'était encore levé. Après avoir fouillé un peu partout, elle finit par trouver dans un placard de la cuisine des produits d'entretien, et s'attaqua donc au grand salon qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle ensorcela un balai pour qu'il nettoie le sol pendant qu'elle astiquait meubles et bibelots avec un chiffon imbibé. Lorsqu'elle passa au grand buffet, elle découvrit une unique photo, exposée dans un somptueux cadre plaqué d'or. Il s'agissait d'une photo de famille. Elle reconnaissait Lucius Malefoy et sa femme, Narcissa, bien des années en arrières. Mais celui qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, c'était Drago. C'était un petit garçon, âgé d'à peine un an, au regard rieur et aux joues roses. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu l'air aussi joyeux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas non plus cette tendresse dans le regard des deux parents. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Finalement, les Malefoy étaient peut-être des êtres humains comme les autres, capable de rire. Peut-être même capables d'aimer. Ou du moins, ils l'avaient été.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans l'escalier, et Hermione reposa précipitamment le cadre. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa, vêtue d'une robe de chambre émeraude et les cheveux relâchés sur ses épaules.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, la salua-t-elle. Quand vous aurez terminé, vous pourrez en priorité vous occuper de nos chambres. Premier étage, à droite au bout du couloir et deuxième étage, première porte à gauche.

Hermione hocha la tête, notant mentalement les indications de portes.

-Oh, et nous avons de la visite pour le déjeuner. Vous pouvez donc ajouter un couvert. Merci.

Sur ces paroles, la femme disparut, laissant Hermione à nouveau seule avec son balai et son chiffon. Narcissa n'était pas froide avec elle, mais elle n'était pas pour autant chaleureuse. La jeune sorcière était donc incapable de deviner ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

Lorsqu'elle jugea la pièce impeccable, Hermione leva l'enchantement du balai, et monta à l'étage comme Mme Malefoy le lui avait indiqué. Lorsqu'elle eut traversé le couloir, elle resta devant la porte close, hésitante. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, puisqu'elle qu'elle avait perçu quelques bribes de conversations venant de la salle à manger. Mais elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre d'un Malefoy, dans l'intimité d'un Mangemort. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce fut avec un soupir qu'elle ouvrit la porte et s'attaqua au ménage de la chambre parentale. Elle commença par ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait sur un beau jardin emplit de fleurs. Elle dénicha des draps propres dans le placard et refit donc le lit. Après avoir jeté un nouveau sortilège sur le balai, elle dépoussiéra rapidement les meubles, puis passa à la chambre suivante, un étage au-dessus. La chambre de Drago. Si elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise devant la chambre des parents, celle de son ennemi ne faisait qu'augmenter son embarras. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans cette pièce. Elle ne voulait pas voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de ce garçon exécrable. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et elle détestait cela. Mais elle réprima le sanglot qui menaçait et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était plutôt claire dans la lumière du matin. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, excepté une affiche d'une équipe de Quidditch qu'Hermione était incapable de reconnaître, et comme pour les autres pièces, le parquet était sombre et ciré. En face d'elle, un lit en désordre était poussé juste sous la fenêtre. A sa droite se trouvaient une grande armoire et un bureau. Rien de plus. Hermione trouvait cette chambre plutôt impersonnelle, malgré l'affiche. Elle tenta de ne penser à rien pendant qu'elle aérait la pièce, changeait les draps et dépoussiérait des meubles dénués de toute saleté. Elle se dirigea finalement vers la buanderie, en face de sa propre chambre, les bras chargés de couvertures en tout genre.

Hermione s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à la personne invitée, de peur d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. De toute façon, une surprise chez les Malefoy ne pourrait être que mauvaise. A quoi s'attendait-t-elle? Voir ses amis débarquer pour la sortir de là? Ils ignoraient sa présence au Manoir, et elle ne jugeait pas prudent de les en informer. Harry était en deuil, il avait besoin d'être entouré et soutenu, pas de voler à son secours. Elle savait qu'il foncerait tête baissée pour l'aider, mais elle ne voulait pas lui attirer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà. Et il était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui de pénétrer dans cette maison pleine de Mangemorts. Quant à Ronald, bien qu'il soit courageux, Hermione doutait fort qu'il puisse venir seul à bout d'une bande d'adeptes de Magie Noir. A la pensée de son amis aux cheveux roux, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Il aurait adoré les pommes de terres rôties qu'elle venait de sortir du four. Mais Arthur travaillait au Ministère, peut-être trouverait-il quelqu'un qui réussirait à annuler le contrat magique! Une boule d'espoir se forma au creux de son estomac, elle devait trouver un hibou pour envoyer une lettre à Mr Weasley! Les Malefoy avaient forcément un hibou, le problème était de savoir où. Prise d'un regain d'énergie, Hermione s'activa de plus belle.

Mais son excitation retomba bien vite, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans le hall, et ce fut l'appréhension qui lui tenailla les entrailles.

-Cissy chérie! Entendu-t-elle à l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle attendit que les bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger pour servir le repas. Lorsqu'elle découvrit enfin qui était l'invitée, elle s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille, avec son teint blafard, ses lourdes paupières et son épaisse crinière d'ébène. Cette horrible femme qui avait tué de sang-froid son propre cousin, la seule famille qu'il restait à Harry. Elle avait anéanti son ami d'un seul coup de baguette. Comment une femme pouvait-elle être si cruelle et indifférente pour la vie d'autrui? Hermione déglutit péniblement et continua son chemin vers la table, serrant les dents pour garder son sang-froid. Lorsqu'elle posa le premier plat sur la table, la femme la remarqua enfin, et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-C'est donc elle, votre nouvelle "elfe de maison"? Mais dites-moi, ne serait-ce pas la chère amie Sang-de-Bourbe de Harry Potter? Dit-elle en se levant pour s'approcher d'Hermione.

Celle-ci recula d'un pas, puis de deux, et se retrouva vite bloquée contre le mur. Bellatrix s'approchait toujours, son regard fou braqué sur elle.

-Alors, ma mignonne, dit-elle en jouant avec sa baguette magique, que fais-tu toute seule ici? Le petit Potter n'est pas avec toi? Bébé Potter n'accourra pas pour t'aider comme il l'a fait avec Sirius.

Elle partit d'un rire dément, visiblement amusée par sa plaisanterie. Hermione serra un peu plus les mâchoires lorsque sa baguette vint se placer sous son menton. Elle regrettait d'avoir laissé la sienne dans la cuisine. Elle retint sa respiration, de peur que la femme trop proche d'elle ne sente les halètements dans son souffle. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Elle devait rester calme!

-Bella, je te prierais de ne pas importuner mon personnel, intervint Lucius Malefoy. Il me semble que c'est à moi que revient cette charge.

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'effaça pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse digne d'une enfant de cinq ans. Elle adressa un dernier regard assassin à Hermione, puis se résigna à retourner à table. La jeune sorcière resta là un moment, comme pétrifiée. Mais personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention, pas même Drago qui, le menton posé dans sa paume, regardait la porte d'un air rêveur. Sa respiration finit par repartir et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour apporter le reste des plats. Cela fait, elle s'installa dans la pièce pour manger à son tour.

Hermione nettoyait le bureau de Lucius Malefoy pendant qu'ils terminaient leur repas. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir nettoyer le lustre de cristal, accroché plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Miss Granger, si vous vouliez bien sortir et vous occuper ailleurs, demanda Lucius. Une réunion va avoir lieu. Une réunion qui ne vous regarde pas, je le précise.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'empara du chiffon qu'elle avait laissé trainer sur la table avant de disparaître, sous les regards insistants des trois Malefoy et de Bellatrix. Elle fila nettoyer la salle à manger sans vraiment avoir la tête à ce qu'elle faisait. De quoi pouvait bien agir cette réunion? Elle mourait d'envie de coller son oreille contre la porte du bureau mais Lucius l'avait bien mise en garde à ce sujet, ayant déjà deviné quel serait son premier réflexe. Mais peut-être pourrait-elle découvrir quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose au sujet des plans des Mangemorts, ou d'Harry.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé la salle, elle décida de nettoyer les escaliers. Ainsi, elle se trouvait suffisamment près du bureau pour éventuellement entendre quelque chose et personne ne pourrait la blâmer, puisque les marches avaient besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Satisfaite de son idée, elle prépara un seau d'eau savonneuse et une brosse et commença à frotter les marches du rez-de-chaussée les unes après les autres, tendant précautionneusement l'oreille. Bien plus attentive aux conversations qui se déroulaient dans la pièce d'à côté qu'à sa tâche, elle faillit plusieurs fois renverser son seau d'eau. Malheureusement, elle ne saisit pas grand-chose de ce qui se disait, seulement quelques mots dénués de sens.

-...Manoir des Jedusor...Important...Loyauté...Entendait-elle la voix de Lucius dire.

-...Laisser seule? S'exclama Bellatrix.

-...Drago...Tâche importante... Ici.. Reprit son beau-frère.

-...Seigneur... Pour lui! Répliqua une Bellatrix furieuse.

-...Restera... Sang-de-Bourbe seule... ma maison! Insista Lucius en haussant le ton.

Hermione comprit alors qu'ils débattaient à son sujet. Les dernières bribes de phrase du chef de famille étaient plutôt claires : il ne désirait pas qu'elle reste seule dans sa maison. Mais pourquoi Merlin aurait-elle à rester seule? Avaient-ils prévu de s'en aller? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément à ce sujet, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois violemment, à tel point qu'elle sursauta et lâcha sa brosse qui dévala les escaliers pour finir sa course sur le sol de marbre.

-Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici? S'enquérit Monsieur Malefoy.

La sorcière devint rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se releva maladroitement dans les escaliers. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

-Je..euh.., balbutia-t-elle. Je nettoyais l'escalier.

Elle baissa le regard vers les marches encore humides, elle aurait déjà dû avoir terminées.

-Bien, répondit froidement l'homme. Dans ce cas, terminez et rejoignez-nous dans mon bureau.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Il afficha un petit sourire satisfait et entra à nouveau dans le bureau, suivi du reste de la famille. Son cœur mit un moment à redémarrer et, une fois sa frayeur passée, Hermione se remit à la tâche.

Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau de Lucius Malefoy et entendit un bref "Entrez". Celui-ci était installé derrière la grande table, dans un large fauteuil de cuir. Drago était assis dans un autre fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que les deux femmes se tenaient debout près de la fenêtre.

-Miss Granger, commença le sorcier sans même l'inviter à s'asseoir. Moi, ma femme et Bellatrix devons nous rendre à un séminaire et sommes donc dans l'obligation de quitter le Manoir pendant quelques temps.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione resta silencieuse, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Ainsi elle avait vu juste, les Malefoy devaient s'en aller et ne souhaitaient pas la laisser seule. Si elle en croyait les fragments de conversations entendues plus tôt, ils se rendaient au Manoir des Jedusor, soit la demeure des ancêtres de Voldemort. C'était donc là que le Mage Noir se cachait.

-Mais comme je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en vous, je ne peux pas vous laisser seule ici. Drago restera donc au Manoir pour vous surveiller. Des questions?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Mieux valait ne rien dire d'injurieux, au risque de passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle acquiesça donc.

-Bien! Nous allons donc préparer nos bagages. Vous pouvez disposer.

Lucius, Narcissa et Bellatrix venaient de passer le portail et s'éloignaient sur le chemin pour transplaner un peu plus loin. Hermione observait par la fenêtre du salon, le cerveau en ébullition. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle ne savait pas quand ils reviendraient, mais une si belle occasion de s'échapper d'ici ne se représenterait pas. Elle avait rapidement échafaudé son plan, et une forte adrénaline semblait habiter tout son corps. Elle attendrait une demi-heure après le départ des trois adultes, pour être certaine qu'ils ne reviendraient pas sur leurs pas. Puis elle sortirait discrètement de la maison, laissant sa valise derrière elle, jugeant trop imprudent de monter les quatre étages pour aller la chercher. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que sa baquette magique. Le portail était certainement verrouillé, mais un sortilège simple devrait suffire à l'ouvrir. La seule faille du plan était Drago. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, s'il la surveillait ou non. Peut-être était-il juste derrière la porte du salon et, dans ce cas, son plan tombait à l'eau. Hermione fixait l'horloge accrochée au mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La demi-heure était passée. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte du salon et l'ouvrit le plus délicatement possible, personne ne se trouvait derrière. Elle la referma donc sans un bruit et se dirigea tout aussi discrètement vers la sortie. Toujours personne. Enfin elle y était, elle était dehors! Elle n'avait plus qu'à traverser le jardin pour atteindre le portail. La jeune sorcière se mit à courir le plus vite possible, pressée de sortir de cet enfer. Elle était impatiente de voir la tête de ses amis lorsqu'elle leur raconterait la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Plus que quelques mètres, et elle pourrait embrasser la liberté!

-Granger! Cria rageusement la voix de Drago, quelque part derrière elle.

Mais Hermione ne se retourna pas, au contraire, elle pria ses jambes de courir plus vite. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but, si près de la délivrance.

-Finite Incantatem! S'écria-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers le portail devant elle. Alohomora !

Comme elle s'y était attendue, celui-ci s'ouvrit.

-Expelliarmus! Lança aussitôt Drago, qui avait l'air de s'être élancé à sa poursuite.

La baguette d'Hermione s'échappa de sa main avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'échappe.

-Stupéfix!

Hermione fut violemment projetée sur le sol. La chute fut rude et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Incapable de se remettre debout, elle se tourna vers son adversaire. Il avançait vers elle d'un pas lent et assuré, mais son visage était déformé par la fureur. Ses yeux d'orage auraient pu lancer de vrais éclairs. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune fille, sa baguette pointée sur elle, la baguette d'Hermione fermement maintenue dans son autre main.

-Lève-toi Granger, et rentre tout de suite dans cette maison, ordonna-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

-Hors de question! Protesta-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer les baby-sitters, alors rentre immédiatement dans cette maison avant que je ne perde patience.

-Très impressionnant Malefoy, tu crois vraiment me faire peur? Cracha-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, son regard et sa baguette toujours braqués sur elle. Hermione était persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de lui faire mal, vraiment mal, avec un Sortilège Impardonnable.

-Ecoute, ni toi ni moi ne voulons que je reste, alors laisse-moi juste partir et on oubliera toute cette histoire, reprit-elle en espérant que sa voix paraisse plus posée qu'auparavant.

-Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as été assez stupide pour signer un Contrat Magique! Rétorqua le blond. Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça, Granger. Si tu es ici, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Alors déjà que tu m'imposes ta présence, je te prierais de ne pas m'emmerder.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Le pire était qu'il avait raison, cette sale peste avait entièrement raison.

-Collaporta, lança Drago en direction du portail. Mobilicorpus, poursuivit-il en direction d'Hermione cette fois.

Elle se sentit s'élever dans les airs, toujours incapable de bouger. Drago la promenait derrière lui comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement vers le Manoir. Cette situation était particulièrement humiliante, et Hermione sentait la rage bouillir dans ses veines et réchauffer son visage. Une fois la porte franchie, le jeune sorcier y appliqua un nouveau Collaporta. Il dirigea ensuite sa baguette sur elle pour lancer un Enervatum. Hermione tomba lourdement sur le sol en marbre et en eu le souffle coupé tant la chute fut douloureuse. Elle roula sur elle-même pour essayer de se relever. Le blond lança sa baguette devant elle comme il lancerait un morceau de viande à un animal.

-Essaye encore de t'échapper et tu le regretteras vraiment, avertit-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans les escaliers.

* * *

Voili voilou! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez? Comme je vous l'avais dis, je fais de longs paragraphes, mais je compense en mettant un peu d'action O:)

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, et j'attend vos avis avec impatience! :)

Des bisous!


	4. Chapitre 3

Hellooooooooooo there!

Et voici le Chapitre 3! Je voulais le poster la semaine dernière, mais j'ai été débordée, entre les cours, le théâtre, la musique... Bref tout le monde s'en fout :') J'étais juste très occupée et fatiguée, et j'ai eu ensuite besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour récupérer ^^ Je m'excuse donc que vous ayez du attendre. Mais voilà enfin la suite ;)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** : _"_ _Le mépris, bien sûr, c'est impossible de ne pas en souffrir, les injures, c'est impossible de ne pas les entendre."_ Philippe Besson.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et la fureur d'Hermione ne s'était pas atténuée. Maintenant plus que jamais, elle haïssait Drago Malefoy. Elle avait effleuré la liberté du bout des doigts, et cet idiot avait tout gâché, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir ici, il l'avait explicitement exprimé, et le prouvait bien en cet instant encore puisque, depuis la fameuse tentative d'évasion, il n'avait pas pointé le nez hors de sa chambre. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il fabriquait, s'il préparait un mauvais coup, ou s'il lui arrivait de sortir lorsqu'elle partait se coucher, mais elle était bien trop énervée pour s'en inquiéter. Elle avait donc durant toute la semaine vaqué à ses obligations de sorcière de ménage, récurant salles de bains, chambres et autres pièces inutiles. Elle tendait l'oreille lorsqu'elle nettoyait la chambre juxtaposée à celle de Drago, mais n'entendait jamais rien. C'est le septième jour, après avoir trouvé une énième assiette pleine abandonnée sur la table de la salle à manger, que sa rage diminua un peu pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

Depuis une semaine, elle préparait trois fois par jour un repas qu'elle laissait sur la table pour Drago. Et depuis une semaine, elle retrouvait chaque assiette pleine. Le sorcier ne se nourrissait plus, réveillant une certaine crainte chez Hermione. Il se passait quelque chose, c'était évident ! Aucun homme normalement constitué ne raterait un repas, et surtout pas un Malefoy qui jouissait d'avoir une Née-Moldue à son service. À moins que le problème ne vienne des talents cuisiniers d'Hermione, mais elle en doutait fort. Non, quelque chose clochait, et elle était bien décidée à savoir quoi !

Hermione ramassa donc l'assiette, abandonnée là depuis la veille, et entreprit de préparer un autre repas pour le jeune homme. Alors que son cerveau s'imaginait toute sorte de scénario, elle pouvait sentir son corps bouillonner de cette excitation provoquée par la curiosité. Elle en oublia toute peur et toute haine. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle monta au troisième étage, une assiette garnie à la main, et frappa timidement à la porte de Drago. Rien. L'excitation retomba, pour laisser place à de l'embarras.

-Malefoy ? Hasarda-t-elle. Tu es là ?

Encore une fois, elle n'obtenu aucune réponse. Bien décidée à prendre le bicorne par les cornes, elle ouvrit la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Elle découvrit Drago, assis sur son lit, regardant distraitement au-dehors, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumer, si cela était possible, ses yeux étaient cernés, et ses cheveux en bataille. On aurait pu croire qu'il était resté assis là des jours durant, sans bouger. Peut-être était-ce le cas, d'ailleurs. Hermione s'approcha un peu, et il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Ses prunelles étaient glaciales, comme vidées de toute vie. Il avait l'air de sortir d'un combat contre un Détraqueur.

-Hum, je t'ai apporté à manger, murmura-t-elle.

Il la détailla un instant, avant de retourner à sa contemplation du jardin.

-Non merci, répondit-il d'une voix rauque, mais douce.

Hermione resta un instant bouche bée. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi, et jamais elle ne l'avait vu avoir une telle attitude. Il était transformé, toute venimosité ayant disparu de lui. Il avait simplement l'air d'un garçon malheureux, perdu. Pourquoi donc se comportait-il ainsi ?

-Il va bien falloir que tu avales quelque chose, insista-t-elle.  
-Je n'ai pas faim.  
-Si c'est ma cuisine qui te dérange, tu n'as qu'à le dire ! À moins que tu n'ai simplement l'intention de te laisser mourir de faim pour montrer ta désapprobation quant à ma présence dans cette maison ? Dit-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

-Tu sais que tu es emmerdante, Granger ?

Enfin, il sortait de son mutisme, Drago Malefoy était de retour !

-Oh, excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour ta santé ! Répliqua-t-elle. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tranquillement te laisser mourir de faim ? Eh bien non, je n'ai pas l'intention de venir ramasser ton cadavre en décomposition, j'ai bien assez à faire.  
-Tu peux pas juste me foutre la paix et te mêler de tes affaires ? Grogna-t-il en se levant enfin.

Granger et Malefoy n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour s'entendre, incapables de se trouver dans la même pièce sans se disputer. Ils se trouvaient encore une fois face à face, se fusillant mutuellement du regard. Hermione ne savait si elle était soulagée qu'il réagisse comme à son habitude ou si elle était agacée que le ton soit monté si facilement.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas avalé tout ce qu'il y a dans cette fichue assiette ! Aboya-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, s'emporta le blond. Tu n'es qu'une souillure, Granger, tu le sais ? Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre ! Maintenant casse-toi de cette chambre et n'y remet plus les pieds ! Et emporte ta putain d'assiette avec toi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'empara de l'assiette posée sur le lit et la projeta contre le mur. Hermione l'évita de justesse, et l'objet vint se fracasser, jonchant le sol de fragments de porcelaine et de nourriture. Elle ne prit pas la peine de ramasser, et sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte le plus fort possible. La haine bouillonnait à nouveau dans ses veines, faisant trembler chacun de ses membres, tandis que des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Elle monta au quatrième étage en courant et se réfugia dans sa chambre pour laisser exploser sa colère. Elle donna un coup-de-poing furieux au mur, se faisant inutilement mal au passage, et s'étala sur son lit pour éclater en sanglots. En plus de la colère, elle se sentait terriblement blessée des propos qu'avait tenus Malefoy à son égard. Et elle s'en voulait pour cela. Comment pouvait-elle, après toutes ses années, être encore atteinte par ce que disait ce con ? Hermione ne travailla pas de la journée, le trop-plein d'émotions ressenti depuis son arrivée étant devenu insupportable, et elle pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Hermione nettoyait distraitement la cuisine. L'altercation entre elle et Drago avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant, et elle se sentait toujours terriblement mal. Toute joie et toute détermination l'avaient quittée. Elle se sentait vidée, comme après le passage d'un Détraqueur, et il lui arrivait parfois de laisser échapper quelques larmes inopinées. Elle se retrouvait coincée en enfer, sans aucun moyen d'évasion. Elle n'avait pas revu Malefoy depuis ce fameux jour, et elle en était bien contente. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter une autre de ses remarques acerbes sans l'étriper pour de bon. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de sentiments négatifs à la fois. La haine, la tristesse, la peur, la colère. Tout se mélangeait en elle comme des parasites hantant son corps. Cette boule de sentiments s'était logée dans sa poitrine et n'était pas décidée à en sortir. Maintenant plus que jamais, elle souhaitait la présence de ses amis auprès d'elle. Elle avait tellement besoin des paroles réconfortantes de Ginny, du doux sourire de Ron, et de cette lueur de détermination qui habitait les yeux d'Harry et la rassurait toujours. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter, et elle devrait patienter jusqu'à la rentrée pour se réfugier dans la douce chaleur que provoquait leur étreinte. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tâche, cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'elle passait et repassait son éponge sur la même plaque de cuisson.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, et Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, la faisant bondir de peur au passage, et Drago entra dans la cuisine. Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré pendant ces trois jours, bien au contraire. Les cernes noirs qui s'étaient installés sous ses yeux étaient encre plus marqués, et faisaient ressortir ses prunelles de glace de façon terrifiante. Sa peau était presque aussi pâle que ses cheveux, lui donnant un air maladif. En plus de cela, ses joues avaient commencé à se creuser. Il avait maigri.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un placard et en sorti un verre et une bouteille emplie d'un liquide ambré qu'il posa sur la table avant de se servir. Pour quelqu'un qui ne mettait jamais les pieds dans la cuisine, Hermione trouva qu'il connaissait bien le chemin. Il porta son verre à sa bouche et avala sa boisson d'un trait. Une forte odeur d'alcool parvint aux narines de la jeune fille, et elle grimaça. Elle reconnut sans problème l'odeur du whisky pur-feu, pour l'avoir déjà senti tant de fois Aux Trois Balais. Elle se précipita alors vers lui pour lui arracher la bouteille des mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Granger ? S'écria-t-il, visiblement furieux.

Il s'était enfin tourné vers elle, et son expression donnait à son visage un air encore plus inquiétant. Il tituba, et se rattrapa à une chaise. Visiblement, il avait déjà ingurgité une bonne quantité d'alcool.

-Je ne te laisserais certainement pas te saouler ! Répliqua-t-elle.  
-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, répondit-il en tendant le bras pour récupérer sa bouteille, manquant de se casser la figure.

Hermione recula la bouteille hors d'atteinte, et son expression se durcit.

-Donne-moi cette bouteille, dit-il d'une voix calme, mais menaçante.  
-Non.  
-Granger, donne-moi cette foutue bouteille ! S'agaça-t-il.  
-Surement pas ! Objecta-t-elle. Et d'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il en faisant une nouvelle tentative pour attraper l'objet.

Mais Hermione l'esquiva une nouvelle fois, et lui adressa un regard inflexible. Drago soupira.

-J'ai besoin de dormir, ok ?  
-De dormir ? S'étonna Hermione. Tu as besoin de Whisky Pur-Feu pour dormir ? Ce n'est pas la solution, Malefoy. Si tu as vraiment des difficultés à t'endormir, je peux te préparer une potion de sommeil.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et son irritabilité reprit le dessus.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter cinq minutes de jouer les Miss-je-sais-tout ? Je n'ai besoin ni de tes conseils, ni de ta surveillance Granger. Je suis ici chez moi, je fais ce que je veux.

Il tendit la main dans l'espoir qu'elle lui rende la bouteille, mais elle n'en fit rien et resta impassible.

-Granger, prévint-il.  
-Non.

Le regard fou, Drago se jeta sur elle et se saisit de la bouteille, mais la Gryffondor ne lâcha rien et résista autant qu'elle le pouvait. Sous la pression exercée par les deux sorciers, la bouteille finit par leur glisser des main pour aller se briser sur le sol, entraînant Hermione en arrière. Elle tomba lourdement sur les débris de verre qui lui écorchèrent la peau. Elle regarda avec horreur ses mains ensanglantées.

-Bordel ! Cria Drago.

Il se tenait à la table, comme s'il était incapable de tenir debout par lui-même, la tête dans les mains. Son corps était parcouru de tremblement, et Hermione mit un moment à comprendre qu'il pleurait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse le faire. Lui qui était toujours si fier et si suffisant. La vision qu'elle se faisait du jeune Malefoy commençait doucement à changer. Elle ne voyait plus aucune trace du petit garçon méprisant qu'il avait été. Elle ne voyait qu'un jeune homme détruit. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se comporte ainsi ? Bien qu'il l'ait blessée de nombreuses fois, émotionnellement et maintenant physiquement, elle n'éprouvait plus aucune haine pour lui. Elle avait pitié de lui.

-Malefoy? Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se tourna vers elle, les joues baignées de larmes. Elle pouvait lire toute sa douleur sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Ces simples mots clouèrent Hermione sur place. Elle n'aurait jamais cru les entendre de la bouche d'un Malefoy, et surtout pas de celui-là en particulier. Elle ne savait si c'était lui ou l'alcool qui parlait, mais il semblait sincère. Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Bien que surprise par ce geste, elle se saisit de sa main, tacha au passage sa chemise de sang.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu, avant de lui accorder à nouveau son attention. Ses prunelles de glace la transpercèrent au point de lui donner des frissons.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

* * *

Et voilàààààà!

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :3 La nouvelle dispute entre Drago et Hermione? L'agressivité de notre petit Dragounet? Dites moiiiiii! :3

Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué (ou pas), mais j'ai fais des efforts pour faire des paragraphes un peu moins longs, ou moins de paragraphes longs en tout cas x)

J'espère vraiment que j'arriverais à me remettre à écrire et à publier régulièrement pendant les vacances! En tout cas je vais essayer, malgré le million de choses que je dois faire.

Bref, j'ai hâte de vous lire! On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre!

Des bisous! :D


	5. Chapitre 4

Helloooo guys! Voilà le chapitre 4! J'ai encore eu très peu de temps (et d'énergie) pour écrire, mais comme promis, je vous poste un chapitre cette semaine! Je suis fière de moi :3

Breeeeef, je vous laisse avec le chapitre! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:** " _C'est vrai, c'est étrange comme on change, sans même y penser_." La Belle et la Bête.

La veille, Hermione avait raccompagné un Drago titubant et hébété jusqu'à sa chambre, non sans difficulté. Il avait beau avoir perdu du poids, elle avait peiné à le soutenir. Celui-ci s'était assoupi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller, et la sorcière avait veillé un moment pour s'assurer qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Elle devait avouer que l'alcool était plutôt efficace pour remplacer la potion de sommeil, mais au moins, cette dernière ne laissait aucune trace le lendemain.  
Un plateau contenant un copieux petit déjeuner dans les mains, elle poussa tant bien que mal la porte de la chambre de Drago. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce. Elle attendit un instant que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Elle apercevait la masse inerte que formait le corps de Drago dans le lit, et pouvait entendre sa respiration lente et calme. Avec un sourire, elle alla poser le plateau sur le bureau et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec.

-On se lève Malefoy! Chantonna-t-elle.

Elle perçut un mélange de grognement et de plainte venant de la masse de couvertures à côté d'elle. Une tête blonde émergea de sous la couette, le teint toujours aussi pâle, et les yeux mi-clos, aveuglés par la lumière du jour.

-Tu fais chier Granger, se plaint Drago d'une voix rauque, presque inaudible. Il est qu'elle heure ?  
-Onze heures, indiqua-t-elle en versant le thé qu'elle avait préparé dans une tasse.

Il s'assit sur le lit, prenant bien soin de rester sous la couverture, ne laissant ainsi apparaître que le haut de son corps nu. Ses yeux clairs, maintenant habitués à la lumière, l'observaient dans ses préparations. Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Pas d'insultes, pas de remarques trop désagréables et pas d'accès de violence. Malefoy se contentait de la regarder d'un air intéressé préparer son petit-déjeuner. Elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt déstabilisant, et elle faillit en faire tomber sa théière. Si elle était satisfaite de cette situation pacifique, elle n'y était pas habituée, et elle se demanda si cela allait durer. Peut-être Malefoy ne devenait-il détestable qu'après le petit-déjeuner. Ou peut-être l'incident d'hier avait-il changé quelque chose entre eux.

Elle versa dans un verre la potion anti-gueule-de-bois qu'elle venait de préparer et le posa sur la table de chevet. Le blond ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Finit-il par demander.

Elle osa enfin croiser son regard. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si neutre.

-Eh bien d'abord, parce que ton père est mon employeur. Je suis certaine qu'il trouverait un moyen de rejeter la faute sur moi s'il te trouvait dans cet état, et je passerais un sale quart d'heure.

Il saisit le verre posé près de lui, et fit tourner le breuvage à l'intérieur.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Hermione. J'ai beau te détester, ça me fait de la peine de te voir si mal.

Elle avait presque chuchoté ces derniers mots, comme s'il lui était interdit de les prononcer. Ils sonnaient étrangement à ses propres oreilles. Drago gardait la tête baissée vers sa potion, regardant attentivement le petit tourbillon qu'il avait créé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Enfin, il lui adressa à nouveau son attention. Elle décelait dans son regard une sorte d'incompréhension, quelque chose le taraudait. Elle retourna chercher le plateau sur le bureau dans l'intention de le poser près de lui.

-Tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi ? Demanda-t-il enfin dans un murmure.

Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de la chambre, surprise par la question.

-Tu as dit la dernière fois que... Que tu t'inquiétais pour ma santé, balbutia-t-il comme s'il cherchait une justification.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son plateau contenant une tasse de thé, un grand bol de porridge à la cannelle et des oeufs brouillés désormais froids. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait relevé une telle phrase, elle-même ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle soupira.

-Oui, admit-elle. Oui, je m'inquiétais pour toi, et c'est toujours le cas.

Elle posa le plateau sur les genoux du sorcier et sorti de la chambre.

La cohabitation entre les deux sorciers se passait beaucoup mieux. Aucune dispute, aucune crise, aucune altercation n'avaient eu lieu depuis des jours. La sérénité planait sur le Manoir des Malefoy, au grand bonheur d'Hermione, mais aussi à son grand étonnement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les choses puissent si bien se passer entre elle et Drago. Si on lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt que les deux adolescents arrivaient à être agréables l'un envers l'autre, elle aurait certainement rit devant l'improbabilité de la situation. Pourtant, elle vivait paisiblement dans une maison de Mangemorts, vaquant à ses tâches ménagères sans trop se plaindre. Elle avait d'ailleurs prit ses habitudes : le matin, elle s'occupait du rez-de-chaussée, puis allait préparer un repas pour Drago et elle ; l'après-midi, elle s'occupait des nombreuses pièces réparties sur les deux autres étages. Elle n'éprouvait même pas l'envie de se désoler. Ses pensées étaient bien trop accaparées par le sorcier avec qui elle cohabitait.

Drago avait beau afficher un air serein, rester courtois avec elle et même la remercier lorsqu'elle lui apportait à manger, elle n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que son état ne s'améliorait pas. Des cernes avaient creusé des sillons noirs sous ses yeux clairs, si bien qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à un Inferi. Mais ses prunelles azur prouvaient bien qu'il était vivant, brillant d'un éclat étrange lorsqu'elles se posaient sur Hermione. Son teint était terne, presque gris, et ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient sans arrêt en bataille. De plus, il ne quittait jamais son lit, le regard toujours perdu à travers la fenêtre. La jeune sorcière l'avait parfois surpris à regarder ses bras d'un air distrait. Cependant, Drago avait abandonné l'idée de boire et acceptait deux maigres repas par jour, ce qui constituait une véritable victoire pour Hermione.

Celle-ci se rendait compte que son jugement envers Drago avait complètement changé. Oublié, le garçon prétentieux et odieux qui l'insultait sans cesse. Elle ne voyait plus en lui qu'un jeune homme qui souffrait terriblement. Et elle se surprit à désirer que ces souffrances prennent fin, bien qu'elle ignore leur origine. Elle n'était plus seulement rongée de curiosité, elle désirait savoir ce qui lui arrivait pour pouvoir l'aider au mieux. Elle avait fini par éprouver de la sympathie pour lui, et pas seulement. Elle aimait s'occuper de lui. Elle aimait être avec lui, sa présence rendait son quotidien un peu moins morne. Peut-être commençait-elle à apprécier Drago Malefoy. Ou peut-être le fait qu'il soit le seul autre être humain dans cette maison l'incitait à vouloir se trouver près de lui. Elle n'en savait rien, et cela l'angoissait un peu.  
Que diraient Harry et Ron si elle se liait d'amitié avec leur rival de toujours ? Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils découvraient qu'elle avait apprécié travailler pour lui, et que chaque jour, elle recherchait sa présence ? Elle n'avait même plus le désir de s'enfuir du Manoir. Elle n'avait de toute façon trouvé aucun hibou qui lui permettrait d'entrer en contact avec le monde extérieur. Son monde actuel se résumait à elle, Drago et à son travail. Bien que cela soit parfois oppressant, elle n'en était pas vraiment mécontente.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Drago, ce matin-là, elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose avait changé. Le sorcier n'était plus assis sur son lit à contempler le jardin à travers la fenêtre, son activité quotidienne. Il était lourdement étendu sur les draps, et ses yeux tournés vers elle ne semblaient pas la voir. Elle constata aussi son teint devenu verdâtre, et la sueur qui perlait à son front. Hermione se précipita vers le lit, abandonnant l'assiette qu'elle avait apportée dans un coin, et vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

-Malefoy? Est-ce que ça va ? S'écria-t-elle, paniquée de le voir ainsi.

Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée si près de lui, et elle pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante. Son abdomen se soulevait à peine au rythme de son souffle.

-À ton avis, Granger? Articula-t-il dans un effort.

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui effraya Hermione. Elle posa le dos de sa main sur le front du jeune homme repoussant au passage quelques mèches blondes. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

-Malefoy, tu es malade, dit-elle. Il te faut un médecin, voire t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste.  
-Non, souffla-t-il. Ça ira.

Chaque mot semblait être une torture et lui coûter toute son énergie.

-Oh arrête, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer au brave ! S'agaça la jeune fille devant sa réaction. Tu es malade, et je n'ai pas les compétences pour te soigner. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as !

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il semblait irrité, mais dans son état, il était difficile de déchiffrer une autre expression que la douleur.

-Tu te souviens de ce sortilège que j'ai lancé sur la porte pour la fermer ? Commença-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait ! Il l'avait barricadée avec un Collaporta!

-Je n'aurais pas la force de lever le sortilège, continua Drago.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle. Je peux le faire.

Il esquissa une espèce de grimace, qu'il avait peut-être voulu être un sourire.

-Non, tu ne peux pas.

La jeune sorcière comprit qu'en jetant ce sort, il avait fait en sorte que lui seul puisse le lever. Ainsi, aucun risque qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

-Crétin !

Hermione posa un regard minutieux sur le blond, tout en faisant marcher ses méninges pour se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans différents livres de médecine. Elle fut satisfaite de s'être intéressée à quelques bouquins de médecine magique comme de médecine moldue. Elle effectua ensuite quelques gestes simples, que son médecin de famille avait déjà pratiqués sur elle lorsqu'elle était enfant : vérification sur pouls, de la dilatation des pupilles, et de légères pressions sur le corps qui pourraient lui révéler l'origine du problème. Puis elle récapitula mentalement tous les symptômes qu'elle avait constatés : forte fièvre, difficultés respiratoires, forte faiblesse et ganglions lymphatiques gonflés.

-Bon, à vue d'œil, je dirais que tu as soit une grippe, soit une scrofulite, déclara-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

L'une était plutôt bénigne, bien que contagieuse, et se traiterait en seulement quelques jours. L'autre en revanche était une maladie magique extrêmement dangereuse, et requérait des soins médicaux spécialisée à Sainte-Mangouste. Et Hermione n'avait aucune idée de laquelle de ces deux maladies souffrait Drago.

-Comment j'ai pu attraper une de ces saloperies ? Se plaignit ce dernier.  
-Malefoy! Tu ne manges rien et tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus d'une semaine ! S'exclama Hermione, comme si c'était une évidence. Ton système immunitaire ne suit plus, voilà tout !  
-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas médecin, ironisa le sorcier.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le fit taire.

-Non, je ne suis pas médecin, affirma-t-elle. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de te soigner. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne sais pas qu'elle potion je dois te donner. Je ne suis même pas certaine de mon diagnostic, et je n'ai pas apporté de livre qui puisse m'aider.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants dans la pièce, seulement troublé par la respiration bruyante de Malefoy. Il semblait étonnamment calme, peut-être était-ce l'effet de son visage blafard, tandis qu'Hermione était très agitée. La panique s'était emparée d'elle, elle ne savait que faire, et cela l'angoissait d'autant plus. Que dirait Lucius Malefoy s'il retrouvait son fils mort, emporté par la scrofulite?

-La bibliothèque, déclara finalement Drago.  
-Quoi ?  
-La bibliothèque, répéta-t-il. Tu y trouveras certainement un livre avec des potions et des remèdes. Prends la clé dans le tiroir.

Hermione se releva d'un bond et s'exécuta. La présence d'une bibliothèque au Manoir lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit. Elle adressa un dernier regard au malade, qui semblait à bout de forces.

-Au fond du couloir, murmura-t-il.

Et elle fila jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Hermione s'était demandée à plusieurs reprises ce que pouvait bien cacher cette porte verrouillée, et elle était plutôt étonnée que ce soit une bibliothèque. Les Malefoy avaient-ils des secrets, des livres dangereux dissimulés quelque part sur ces étagères ?

Lorsqu'elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte, elle fut envahie par un sentiment de bien-être familier. Elle humait d'ici l'odeur des livres anciens, et pouvait presque ressentir tout le savoir qu'ils refermaient. Elle avança jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de la pièce, et fut émerveillée par ce qui l'entourait. Trois murs étaient entièrement tapissés de livres, disposés sur des étagères si hautes qu'une grande échelle était mise à disposition pour atteindre les dernières. Sur un côté, un escalier permettait d'accéder à une mezzanine elle aussi remplie d'ouvrages. Le quatrième mur n'était que verre, et offrait une vue imprenable sur le jardin. Au-dessus d'elle, une verrière laissait voir le ciel bleu et le soleil éclatant. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu pareille beauté. Cette bibliothèque semblait plus fournie que celle de Poudlard. Elle était excitée à l'idée de toutes ces lectures, mais aussi très angoissée : il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour trouver le livre qui lui permettrait de trouver un remède.  
Elle se mit alors aussitôt au travail, et parcouru les reliures des livres à la recherche d'ouvrages sur la médecine et de manuels de potion. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour arpenter les centaines d'étagères, et elle ne remarqua pas que le soleil avait commencé à décliner lorsqu'elle vit poser une pile d'ouvrage sur la grande table de bois et s'installa dans le fauteuil de velour. À l'aide d'un simple sort, elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée qui se trouvait près d'elle, intelligemment encastrée entre deux ragées de livres, et étala ses trouvailles sur la table. Elle avait trouvé quelques ouvrages qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de feuilleter, et dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence, comme _Potions Magiques de Médecins Oubliés_ ou _Médecine et Magie_. Certains valaient même une petite fortune, notamment _Traité de Médecine Magique_ , qui était certainement utilisé par les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. Mais elle avait aussi déniché des bouquins qui lui étaient bien connus, pour les avoirs déjà vus à Poudlard ou les avoir elle-même acquis, par exemple _Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes_ , _Potions de grand pouvoirs_ ou encore _Le Guide du Guérisseur._

Elle s'installa donc confortablement et débuta ses recherches. Elle avait pris l'habitude, avec Harry et Ron, de passer de longues soirées plongée dans les livres à la recherche d'une information précise. Si ses deux amis n'étaient pas friands de cette activité, elle adorait cela. Elle était dans son élément, entourée de pages, d'encre et de cuir, et elle se sentait utile. Elle se savait douée pour trouver et retenir des informations, et elle aimait savoir que cela avait une importance capitale. Loin d'être masochiste, elle appréciait pourtant cette pression qui pesait sur elle lorsque ses recherches étaient essentielles à une mission. Elle était loin d'avoir le courage et le talent d'Harry, ni l'instinct et l'aptitude à relativiser de Ron. C'était donc pour elle le seul moyen de se sentir utile et importante.

Sans le réaliser, elle passa la nuit à la recherche d'un remède ou d'une potion qui pourrait guérir Malefoy, en suivant les symptômes qu'elle avait détectés, tout en prenant soigneusement des notes sur un parchemin qu'elle avait dégoté dans un tiroir. Ses doutes concernant la maladie qu'il avait contractée furent vite confirmés, il s'agissait bien d'une Scrofulite, si c'était une maladie magique. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de consulter les symptômes de la grippe, n'ayant pas de livre de médecine Moldue à sa disposition. Elle avait aussi raison en affirmant qu'il avait besoin de soins médicaux spécialisés à l'Hôpital Magique : elle avait trouvé quelques potions permettant de soigner les affections séparément -une contre la fièvre, une qui décongestionnerait les voies respiratoires, une anti inflammatoire- mais aucune permettant de les traiter toutes en même temps. Hors, il était très dangereux de mélanger les potions et de les administrer au patient en une seule fois.

Hermione ne savait que faire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas tuer Drago Malefoy d'une overdose de potion magique. Elle reposa _Potions Magiques de Médecins Oubliés_ et passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle était assise ici depuis une dizaine d'heures, et la fatigue commençait à se ressentir. Elle se leva et étira ses membres engourdis, puis sorti de la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre de Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit qu'il n'avait pas bougé : il était toujours allongé sur le lit dans une semi-inconscience, et l'assiette qu'elle avait laissée plus tôt était toujours pleine. Elle s'approcha et posa délicatement une main sur son front, il était toujours brûlant. Il tressaillit à son contact et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers elle, mais il ne la voyait pas.

-M-Maman? Murmura-t-il avec difficulté.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution pour te soigner, chuchota-t-elle sans relever le nom qu'il venait de lui donner. Essayes de dormir.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre pour retourner à ses recherches. Mais elle ne tint pas une heure de plus, et finit par s'endormir dans la bibliothèque, au milieu des livres, l'agréable chaleur du feu de cheminée lui léchant le corps.

* * *

Voilààààààààààà! Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre. Il n'est encore une fois pas très long, je m'en excuse.

Que pensez-vous de la tournure que prend l'histoire? La maladie de Drago? Hermione qui s'occupe de lui? Son changement de point de vue à son égard? J'attend vos avis avec impatience! Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite?

Bref, je vous fais de gros bisous, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 5!

Amour et prout de licorne (coeur)


	6. Chapitre 5

Hey guys! Je vous retrouve en cette soirée froide et pluvieuse (vive la Bretagne!) pour le chapitre 5, avant que mon cerveau ne décide de me lâcher :') J'aime plutôt bien ce chapitre, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi! On se retrouve en bas! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : " _Merci de m'avoir gardée dans ce monde quand le destin semblait décidé à m'envoyer vers l'au-delà. Je te dois la vie_ " Leigh Bardugo

Hermione fut réveillée par l'éclatante lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre et la verrière, s'insinuant sous ses paupières. Elle ouvrit d'abord péniblement les yeux et, à la vue du décor qui l'entourait, la réalité lui revint et elle se redressa d'un bond, emportant avec elle un morceau de parchemin resté collé à sa joue. Elle s'en débarrassa difficilement, son esprit encore embrumé par sa courte nuit de sommeil. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, elle relut tant bien que mal ses notes, et remarqua que l'encre qui avait été en contact avec son visage était plus claire, et donc moins facilement lisible. Son problème de la veille lui revint rapidement à l'esprit, et elle n'eut qu'une envie : se rendormir pour oublier toute cette histoire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Drago était certainement encore plus souffrant que la veille, et elle devait impérativement trouver quelle potion lui administrer.

En pensant à Drago, elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait laissé seul pendant plusieurs heures et se leva maladroitement pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Si elle s'était attendue à ce que sa fièvre ait augmenté ou à ce qu'il se mette à cracher du sang en toussant, elle n'avait certainement imaginé ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Drago n'était plus dans son lit. Il était étendu au sol, inconscient, son teint blafard jurant atrocement avec le parquet sombre. Un rayon de soleil éclairait ses cheveux blonds, et venait les teinter d'un léger éclat doré. Hermione accourus et vint soulever sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux.

-Malefoy? S'écria-t-elle, prise de panique. Malefoy réveille-toi !

Mais le garçon n'eut aucune réaction. Elle le secoua légèrement.

-S'il te plait réveille-toi !

Toujours rien.

-Ne soit pas mort, ne soit pas mort, supplia-t-elle.

Elle posa ses doigts dans son coup, au creux de sa mâchoire et approcha son visage du sien. Elle sentait son pouls, et un souffle presque imperceptible lui effleurait la joue. Merlin soit loué, il était vivant ! Vivant et inconscient, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe. Elle tenta de le porter jusqu'à son lit, mais en vain. Il avait beau être maigrichon, il pesait son poids. Elle fit alors tout son possible pour le réanimer : placer les oreillers sous ses jambes pour que le sang afflue à son cerveau, lui parler sans cesse dans l'espoir qu'il l'entendre, et placer des compresses froides sur son front. Elle attendit ainsi de longues minutes, ne sachant que faire de plus.

-S'il te plaît, Malefoy, réveille-toi ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

Les yeux du sorcier papillonnèrent légèrement, et elle entrevit ses iris d'azur.

-Tu peux pas la fermer, Granger ? Lança-t-il d'une voix faible.  
-Oh, tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? S'écria Hermione.

Dans son soulagement de le voir vivant, elle faillit lui sauter au coup, mais se reprit en se rappelant de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas enlacer Malefoy.

-Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si tu arrêtais de me piailler dans les oreilles, marmonna ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?

Il tenta de se redresser légèrement, mais ses bras cédèrent aussitôt sous son poids. Il était bien trop affaibli pour se relever.

-C'est à toi de me le dire, répondit Hermione avec une certaine sévérité. Je suis entrée et je t'ai trouvé inconscient.

Il ferma les yeux, et Hermione crut un instant qu'il s'était à nouveau évanoui. Mais il les rouvrit en soupirant.

-Je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes, et je suis tombé, expliqua-t-il.  
-T'es vraiment un idiot, tu vois bien que tu es malade non ? Le réprimanda la brune. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelée ?  
-Je n'ai pas cinq ans, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dépose sur les toilettes, rétorqua Drago.

Hermione poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et se félicita intérieurement de la patience dont elle faisait preuve avec cet imbécile. Finalement, elle l'aida à se relever et, ensembles, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à parvenir jusqu'au lit. Lorsque Drago posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, il était essoufflé et grimaçait de douleur. Il était couvert de sueur, et quelques mèches étaient venues se coller à son front. La jeune sorcière posa une main dessus, et constata que sa fièvre avait augmenté.

-Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
-À peu près partout, répondit le blond en fermant péniblement les paupières.  
-Ta fièvre s'est aggravée, l'informa-t-elle. Je crois que le virus est en train de se propager.

Elle n'obtenu pour toute réponse que la respiration rauque du jeune homme. Elle vint poser une nouvelle compresse d'eau froide sur sa peau moite.

-Essayes de te reposer, d'accord ? Et n'essaye pas de te lever, insista-t-elle. Je vais aller te préparer une potion.  
-Laquelle ? S'informa le blond d'une voix éraillée.  
-N'importe laquelle.

Hermione s'affairait à la préparation de potions dans la cuisine. Elle avait trouvé tout le nécessaire dans un placard de la cuisine, qu'elle avait trouvé mieux fourni que la réserve du Professeur Rogue. Elle venait tout juste d'administrer à Drago une potion de Sommeil sans rêve, ayant jugé qu'il avait avant tout besoin de repos, pour que son corps puisse se rétablir correctement et mieux réagir aux traitements. Elle venait de terminer la préparation d'une potion contre la fièvre, qu'elle versait à présent dans de petites fioles. Elle avait décidé de préparer une quantité assez importante de chaque potion et de les mettre dans de petits récipients, ainsi, elle pourrait alterner une fiole de chaque toutes les deux heures.

Une fois ses flacons remplis, elle nettoya son chaudron et réitéra l'expérience avec une Pimentine extra forte qui, elle l'espérait, serait assez puissante pour neutraliser le virus. Celle-ci terminée en un temps record, elle se sentit particulièrement fière d'avoir réussi à confectionner deux potions en deux heures. Elle retourna donc auprès du malade pour lui administrer la potion qui ferrait baisser sa fièvre.

Elle le trouva dans son lit, profondément endormi malgré la vive lumière qui traversait la chambre. Elle s'approcha et, à son grand étonnement, ne put réprimer un sourire de tendresse. Il semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Son visage n'était plus crispé par la douleur causée par la maladie, il n'était plus déformé par le masque de haine qu'il portait sans arrêt. Il était neutre, serein, et cela lui donnait l'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. À cet instant, il lui rappelait le petit garçon de 11 ans qui riait de bon cœur à la table des Serpentards. Pas le garçon moqueur. Non, celui qui était heureux. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, comme s'il avait été Harry ou Ron. Sa main s'attarda sur sa peau pâle, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Elle était brûlante. Elle lui souleva la tête à à l'aide de son bras, et versa doucement le liquide entre ses lèvres. Bien qu'il soit assoupi, son corps réagit mécaniquement, et elle vit sa pomme d'Adam bouger alors qu'il avalait la potion. Elle reposa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux entourant son visage d'un halo doré. Comme s'il était un ange. Elle secoua la tête : Drago était tout sauf un ange. Elle soupira, et retourna à la cuisine pour préparer les dernières potions.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'Hermione s'occupait assidûment de Drago. Elle lui administrait toutes les deux heures une potion différente, et avait remarqué de nets progrès. Tout d'abord, sa fièvre avait considérablement baissé, au point de n'être plus dangereuse, et même quasi-inexistante. Il respirait beaucoup plus facilement, sans aucun sifflement anormal dans le souffle, et son visage avait repris quelques couleurs. Il avait lui-même avoué, après s'être réveillé pour la première fois, se sentir moins patraque. Hermione lui avait alors fait boire une autre Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, pour qu'il puisse rattraper toutes ces nuits d'insomnie, et il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis. Elle remarquait lorsque les effets se dissipaient avant même qu'il ne reprenne conscience, elle n'avait donc plus attendu qu'il se réveille pour lui faire boire la potion.

Mais la jeune Gryffondor était elle-même épuisée de s'occuper ainsi de son ennemi, trop inquiète pour pouvoir dormir correctement. Même lire dans la bibliothèque lui était difficile. Si bien qu'elle fût tentée de boire elle aussi la potion, mais se ravisa finalement.

Hermione s'était installée sur une chaise près du lit de Drago, gardant un œil attentif sur le malade. Cette activité n'était pas trop fatigante, et elle pourrait ainsi veiller à ce que tout se passe bien et lui donner sa prochaine potion dans l'heure qui suivait. Elle passa un long moment à le détailler sans même s'en apercevoir. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et son toucher lui procura une merveilleuse sensation. C'est en s'endormant qu'elle songea avoir tellement besoin de contact humain que même Malefoy faisait l'affaire. Elle était enfermée ici depuis des semaines, elle n'allait pas faire la difficile.

La jeune sorcière se sentait paisible, tellement bien enlacée par les bras de Morphée. Une douce caresse lui frôla les cheveux, et elle soupira d'aise. Était-ce le Dieu des rêves qui lui faisait jouir de sa tendre étreinte ? Où peut-être était-ce sa mère, qui lui caressait les cheveux avec amour comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle avait toujours adoré ce geste, il l'apaisait et l'aidait à s'endormir. Mais un son vint troubler sa tranquillité. Il lui semblait que c'était une voix. Oui ! Quelqu'un appelait son nom.

-Granger ?

Elle émergea et ouvrit difficilement les paupières. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Malefoy, toujours assise sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur le ventre du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci la regardait, une pointe d'amusement dans le regard, sa main emmêlée dans les boucles désordonnées de la jeune fille. Il sembla le remarqua en même temps qu'Hermione et s'empressa de la retirer. Elle leva difficilement la tête, toujours empreinte de sommeil.

-Je peux récupérer ma main ? Demanda-t-il avec un rire.

Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées et s'empressa de le lâcher.

-Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle. Je voulais garder un œil sur ton pouls et ta chaleur corporelle et je me suis endormie. Désolée.

Elle fixa son regard sur ses chaussures, honteuse. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à prendre la main de Malefoy, puis à s'endormir sur lui ? Elle était supposée le détester. Non ? Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, aucun des deux n'osant même bouger.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda enfin Hermione, brisant ce moment d'inconfort.

Elle osa enfin relever les yeux vers lui. Il semblait réfléchir.

-Bien, dit-il finalement. Je crois que je ne suis plus malade.

Hermione sourit, plutôt fière d'elle, et il sourit à son tour.

-Et toi qui disais ne pas être médecin, rit Drago.  
-Effectivement, répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas médecin, ça a été très difficile de te soigner ! Mais crois-moi, le plus dur était ton attitude de bébé. T'es vraiment une chochotte, Malefoy.  
-Moi ? Une chochotte ? S'offusqua le concerné. Je te rappelle que j'étais gravement malade ! J'aurais pu mourir !

Hermione s'esclaffa devant son visage décomposé, et il comprit enfin la plaisanterie.

-Heureusement que je suis là, ajouta-t-elle.

Un nouveau silence vint peser sur eux, et Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il souffla :

-Merci, Granger.

Elle le fixa, interloquée. Avait-elle rêvé, ou venait-il de la remercier ?

-Merci de m'avoir soigné et d'avoir pris soin de moi, au risque de toi-même tomber malade précisa-t-il.

Un drôle de sentiment s'empara d'elle, elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de fierté, de bonheur, ou simplement de surprise.

-De rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est mon boulot.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le blond hocha la tête et elle disparut derrière la porte pour aller préparer à manger. Tous les deux avaient grand besoin de reprendre quelques forces.

Lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce, une assiette à la main, Drago n'avait pas bougé, sagement assis dans son lit. Il avait bien meilleure mine : son teint s'était recoloré, ses cernes étaient moins marqués et la pellicule de sueur avait quitté son corps. Il était cependant encore un peu affaibli, et se redressa avec difficulté. Il afficha un petit sourire, le soleil couchant illuminant son visage d'un éclat ambré. Hermione se surprit à aimer cette vision, mais elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit. La fatigue lui jouait des tours. Elle déposa l'assiette sur la table près de lui, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il l'interpella :

-Pourquoi tu ne restes jamais ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne restes jamais manger ici, demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, jamais cette idée ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

-Je trouve juste idiot que l'on mange chacun de notre côté, étant donné qu'on est seuls dans cette maison, argumenta-t-il. Ça ne nous oblige pas à nous apprécier, juste à nous sentir un peu moins seuls.

Hermione hésita, décidément, ce garçon était plein de surprises. Lui demandait-il vraiment de rester manger avec lui ? Cette idée était aussi improbable qu'une Gryffondor s'installant à la table des Serpentards. Elle se demanda s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

-Oublie ça, dit-il finalement en se renfrognant devant son manque de réaction. C'était stupide.  
-Non, assura Hermione. C'est une bonne idée, en fait. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle retourna chercher son assiette laissée dans la cuisine et, pour la première fois, les deux sorciers mangèrent ensemble, échangeant quelques phrases ne contenant aucune insulte.

* * *

Aloooors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Du changement d'attitude des des personnages? :) Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis :3

Spéciale dédicace à Laureen (oui encore), qui adooooore les accidents de pipi nocturnes :3 J'ai tellement pensé à toi en écrivant xD

Bref, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire :)

Amour et chocolat noir au noisettes (parce que c'est le meilleur) keurkeur


	7. Chapitre 6

Hey guys! Je profite de ce jour férié pour vous poster le chapitre 6! :D Je suis plutôt contente, parce-qu'il est un peu plus long que les précédents.

Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, parfois je ne fais pas attention, et j'ai tellement le nez collé dessus que je ne les vois pas haha. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que feufeu effaçait les marqueur que j'utilise pour faire les séparations entre certains passages (je suis trop bizu bordel). Du coup, certains de mes chapitres ont du vous paraître bien longs sans ces séparations, je suis désolée! Du coup j'ai du échangé mes jolies petites étoiles contre des lettres, c'est tout moche, mais au moins, vous avez les séparations ;) Si vous avez d'autres suggestions, n'hésitez pas!

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** : " _La musique chasse la haine chez ceux qui sont sa_ _n_ _s amour. Elle donne la paix à ceux qui sont sans repos, elle console ceux qui pleurent."_ Pablo Casals.

Hermione mâchouillait distraitement un morceau de carotte, le regard fixé vers la mare du jardin qui chatoyait paisiblement sous les rayons du soleil. En cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver dehors à profiter de la chaleur de l'été, à sentir le soleil lui lécher la peau et voir celle-ci se hâler légèrement sous ses effets. Mais elle était coincée ici, prisonnière dans ce manoir sombre. Peut-être aurait-elle dû partir en vacances avec ses parents finalement. Elle s'était habituée à vivre dans le Manoir des Malefoy, mais ne l'appréciait pas pour autant. Il était froid, austère, et aussi peu accueillant que la Cabane Hurlante.

Lorsque Drago s'était enfin remis de la scrofulite, elle avait eu énormément de travail à rattraper, puisqu'elle s'était exclusivement consacrée à sa guérison. Elle s'était donc instauré une petite routine qu'elle suivait toujours : le matin, elle s'occupait du rez-de-chaussée et de l'escalier, puis l'après-midi, elle s'employait à nettoyer les deux étages suivant. Le soir, lorsqu'elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, elle passait un peu de temps à la bibliothèque, et appréciait un bon moment de lecture. Et à l'heure des repas, elle rejoignait Drago dans sa chambre et ils mangeaient ensembles, tous les deux aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient à l'instant.  
Drago semblait aussi distrait qu'elle, les yeux rivés vers un point invisible. Hermione avait pu constater une nette amélioration de son état : il mangeait mieux, presque avec appétit. Mais il était toujours incapable de dormir et, parfois, il lui demandait une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Elle voyait bien qu'il était toujours à cran, mais elle voyait aussi les énormes efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas retomber dans son état de dépression.

Elle avait d'ailleurs entendu de la musique provenant de sa chambre, il y a deux nuits de cela. Allongée dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir, quelques notes indistinctes lui étaient parvenues, elle s'était donc levée pour mieux écouter. Elle s'était réfugiée dans l'escalier pour apprécier la douce mélodie, qui avait agit sur son corps comme un calmant. Elle se sentait sereine, apaisée, son cœur suivant le rythme régulier. La musique lui évoquait des paysages paisibles, de doux sourires. Elle lui évoquait la paix. Elle sourit, malgré elle. La musique s'était arrêtée et elle avait reprit ses esprits, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve éveillé. Entendant du bruit dans la chambre, elle avait déguerpit à toute vitesse.

Depuis, elle appréciait se rejouer cet air paisible dans sa tête, bien qu'elle soit incapable de se souvenir des notes exactes, et toutes ses pensées ne devenaient que positives. Elle revoyait les sourires de ses amis, les étreintes de ses parents, le Lac Noir lisse et calme dans les froides journées d'hiver.  
Sortant de ses songes, elle constata que Drago la regardait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Rien.

Il posa son assiette à moitié pleine sur la table de chevet, il avait encore quelques difficultés à manger. Hermione reposa sa fourchette.

-Il faudrait que je sorte, commença-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle, surpris, et se rembrunit.

-C'est hors-de-question, Granger ! Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que tu saisiras la première occasion pour prendre tes jambes à ton cou. Ce n'est pas parce que tu joues à la fille gentille que je vais te faire confiance.

À mesure qu'il parlait, ses iris se teintaient de gris, et sa moue habituelle prit place sur son visage. Malefoy-le-sale-gosse était-il de retour ?

-Tu pourrais me laisser finir ? S'exaspéra Hermione. Il faut que je sorte faire des courses. Nous n'avons presque plus rien à manger et, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la nourriture n'apparaît pas toute seule dans le réfrigérateur. Ni dans ton assiette d'ailleurs. Si je partais, tu mourrais probablement de faim.

Drago soupira, visiblement agacé.

-Je ne te laisserais pas sortir, déclara-t-il, résolu.

Il se leva du lit, chose qu'Hermione ne l'avait vu faire depuis des jours, au point qu'elle en resta perplexe.

-J'irais moi-même faire des courses, poursuivit-il.

La sorcière crut un instant qu'il plaisantait, mais il avait l'air déterminé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

-Laisse-moi rire, Malefoy ! Toi ? Faire les courses ? Tu ne serais même pas capable de reconnaître un supermarché si tu te trouvais dedans.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, elle l'avait contrarié. Sans un mot, il sortit de la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Hermione s'arrêta de rire, stupéfaite. Drago Malefoy allait-il vraiment faire les courses ? Sans elfe de maison ?  
Il sortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de vêtements propres, dégageant une agréable odeur de lessive. Ses cheveux encore mouillés partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un air plutôt séduisant. Enfin, pas pour elle.

-J'y vais, lança-t-il. Pas de bêtises ! Si tu essayes de t'échapper, je te tue.

Et il disparut. Hermione ne sut jamais s'il plaisantait ou non.

 **B &BB&BB&B**

Drago sorti, Hermione décida de nettoyer sa chambre, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis un moment. Il n'en sortait jamais, et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer travailler avec ses yeux posés sur elle. Elle commença donc par ouvrir la fenêtre en grand pour aérer, et retira les draps. Puis elle partit chercher le balai, qu'elle ensorcela comme à son habitude, et s'occupa de dépoussiérer les meubles. Satisfaite, elle se dit qu'aucun microbe n'avait pu survivre à son lessivage, aucun risque de rechute pour Drago. Elle se dirigea finalement vers l'armoire pour prendre des draps propres. Mais alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le linge, quelque chose en bas attira son attention. Le fond de l'armoire formait comme une porte, légèrement entrouverte, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Le meuble possédait-il une porte de chaque côté, ou était-ce censé rester secret ?

Qu'est-ce que Drago pouvait bien cacher au fond de son armoire ? Était-ce quelque chose qu'il cachait à ses parents, ou uniquement à Hermione ? Peut-être que Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient demandé de cacher un objet précieux dans sa chambre qu'il ne quittait jamais, pour que la Née-Moldue ne tombe pas dessus. Peut-être que cette cachette renfermait de grands secrets de magie noire.

Hermione ne put résister plus longtemps à la curiosité qui la rongeait, et glissa ses doigts dans l'entrebâillement pour ouvrir la porte en grand. Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa stupéfaite. Elle crut d'abord à une erreur, un sortilège de confusion lancé sur le contenu pour mieux le cacher. Mais sa baguette ne détecta aucun sort. Elle tendit la main pour empoigner un instrument. Il s'agissait d'une guitare. Le bois de cèdre verni était doux au toucher, et le manche d'acajou satiné habillait l'instrument d'une élégance folle. Elle effleura du bout des doigts les cordes en métal, qui lui indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'une guitare folk. L'objet était magnifique, et avait de la prestance. Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy pouvait bien faire d'une guitare ?

Elle la posa délicatement sur le sol, et continua sa fouille. Le fond du placard contenait une pile de papier, dont elle s'empara pour les lire. Des partitions. Devant ses yeux étaient dessinées des portées, sur lesquelles dansaient des dizaines de notes de musique. Sur d'autres feuilles, il y avaient simplement des mots, tracés d'une écriture fine et soignée. En lisant plus attentivement, Hermione réalisa qu'il s'agissait de chansons.

Elle resta bouche bée. Pourquoi Malefoy possédait-il tout cela ? Il n'était pas du genre que l'on imagine musicien, encore moins à écrire des chansons. Elle s'attendait à découvrir de sombres secrets en ouvrant cette porte, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Rugit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione fit volte-face et découvrit Malefoy dans l'embrasure de la porte, entouré de sacs plastiques tombés au sol. Ses yeux brillaient de haine, et son corps était plus tendu que jamais. Il avait beau ne pas être très athlétique, il dégageait une réelle force, et une aura dangereuse. La jeune fille balbutia quelques mots incompréhensifs.

-Tu fouillais dans mes affaires ? Aboya Drago.  
-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Non, je nettoyais, et j'ai voulu prendre du linge propre dans l'armoire et il y avait cette porte entrouverte...  
-Alors tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, la coupa-t-il. Parce que pour toi une porte entrouverte est une invitation peut-être ?

Hermione se releva et se dirigea vers lui d'un air suppliant, mais il recula.

-Non, écoutes Malefoy, je ne voulais pas...  
-T'es vraiment qu'une emmerdeuse, Granger, tu le sais ? Hurla-t-il, la coupant une nouvelle fois. Tu es incapable de te mêler de tes affaires ! Toi et tes deux crétins d'amis, vous devez toujours vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas !  
-Laisses Harry et Ron en dehors de ça, grogna-t-elle, son esprit commençant à s'échauffer.  
-Oh, parce que tu crois que je ne me doute pas que tu va rapporter tout ce que tu vois et entend ici à Potter et Weaslaid?

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Tu es vraiment pathétique, Granger. Les gens comme toi sont indignes de confiance. Tu me dégoûtes.  
-Pas plus que tu ne me dégoûtes, Malefoy. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con qui fait son caprice parce que j'ai trouvé sa petite cachette. Un jour, il faudra que tu grandisses et que tu assumes tes choix.  
-La ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe! Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes, son regard assassin dirigé droit sur lui. Et, d'un geste inattendu, elle envoya sa main claquer contre sa joue.

-Je te déteste, Drago Malefoy, siffla-t-elle.

Et elle disparut en claquant la porte derrière elle.

 **B &BB&BB&B**

La nuit était tombée, et Hermione était toujours assise sur le sol, appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle était bien trop agitée. Elle fulminait depuis sa dispute avec Drago, et il lui était impossible de se calmer. Il l'avait blessée, certes, mais elle y était habituée. Cette fois, elle n'était pas triste, elle était en colère. Juste en colère. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de haine, et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne. Elle était en colère contre ce petit crétin de Malefoy, mais aussi contre elle-même. Si elle n'avait pas cédé à sa curiosité, ils n'en seraient pas là. Elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant que l'armoire aurait pu renfermer quelque chose de dangereux, quelque chose concernant Voldemort ou Harry, mais en vain. Elle aurait pu simplement ouvrir la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune menace, puis la refermer en découvrant des instruments inoffensifs. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle aille plus loin, trop loin, comme toujours.

Elle culpabilisait, car elle savait qu'elle aurait réagi de la même façon que Drago, quoiqu'un peu moins violemment. Elle avait violé son intimité, elle en était consciente, et elle n'aurait pas approuvé qu'il fasse de même. Elle n'aurait même pas laissé Ron, Harry ou même Ginny faire de même. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir brisé cette sérénité nouvelle entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis des jours, ils essayaient d'être agréables l'un envers l'autre, et elle avait tout gâché. Qu'elle idiote. De rage, elle frappa l'arrière de sa tête contre la porte, récoltant un bleu au passage.

 **B &BB&BB&B**

Lorsqu'Hermione passait près de Drago les jours suivants, il ne lui adressait plus un mot, se contentant de quelques regards venimeux. Alors elle lui apportait à manger en silence, et s'en allait. Bien qu'elle culpabilisât, elle n'osait pas - ou ne voulait pas - faire le premier pas et s'excuser. C'est vrai, depuis quand s'excusait-elle devant Malefoy ? C'était plutôt à lui de se faire pardonner de l'avoir poussée à bout toutes ces années. S'étant convaincue de cela, Hermione rendit à Drago ses regards noirs. Les choses étaient redevenues comme avant. Comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas existées. Comme s'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Mais la différence était qu'ils étaient seuls, dans ce Manoir. Hermione n'avait pas Harry, ni Ron auprès d'elle pour l'aider à affronter la dureté dans les yeux de Drago. Elle se dit que lui non plus, n'avait pas ses amis pour l'aider à se sentir moins seul, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin d'eux. Elle avait toujours considéré Drago comme un électron libre, près duquel gravitaient toutes sortes de personnes superficiellement intéressée, comme un mélange de protons et de neutrons qui chercheraient à former un atome avec lui. Mais le fait était qu'il aimait être seul, indépendant, et qu'il recherchait volontairement cette solitude. C'est du moins l'impression qu'il donnait. Hermione, elle, était tout le contraire.

Après une semaine sans s'adresser la parole, elle était au bord du gouffre. Cet isolement la rongeait, et bien qu'elle ait une bibliothèque remplie de livres pour s'occuper, elle avait terriblement besoin de contact humain. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, bien qu'elle ait l'impression de ne plus savoir comment faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales. Si Ron avait été là, il lui aurait dit "Aucun risque que toi, tu oublies comment parler". Elle rit, et perdit aussitôt son sourire.  
Alors, lorsqu'elle entendit quelques notes de guitare résonnait dans la chambre du blond en passant dans le couloir, elle n'y tint plus. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte et se retrouva devant son regard stupéfait. Sa surprise passée, il se renfrogna de nouveau et posa sa guitare sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger? Lança-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle resta plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme pétrifiée, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, se maudissant intérieurement de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer d'une seule traite :

-Malefoy, je suis désolée d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires.

Elle souffla. Ces mots lui coûtaient énormément, et elle aurait mille fois préféré passer la journée à écouter les prédictions de Trelawney plutôt que de les dire. Il la dévisagea un moment, et elle n'aurait su dire s'il n'avait pas compris, ou s'il était simplement surpris.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû m'immiscer dans ta vie privée comme je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir cette porte, ni lire tes partitions. Je regrette, Malefoy. Vraiment.

Il hocha la tête sans la lâcher des yeux. Ce silence la rendait atrocement nerveuse, elle lui aurait volontier enfoncé son poing dans la figure rien que pour lui arracher un cri.

-Dit quelque chose ! S'impatienta-t-elle enfin.  
-Je devrais te virer, répondit-il après quelques minutes, mais tu en serais bien trop heureuse.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage, presque imperceptible.

-J'accepte tes excuses, ajouta-t-il. Je les savoure même, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Hermione Granger s'excusera auprès de moi. Même si elle avait mille raisons de le faire.

Hermione sourit. Elle était heureuse d'entendre sa voix, même quand c'était pour la taquiner. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté derrière ces paroles. Enfin presque aucune. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, sa place attitrée.

-Tu me joues quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la guitare du menton.

Drago suivit son regard et haussa les sourcils.

-Jouer quelque chose pour toi ? Tu rêves là Granger ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle se renfrogna, un peu déçue.

-Je t'ai entendu, tu sais, l'informa-t-elle. Une nuit, un peu avant de découvrir ton... Secret. Et tout à l'heure aussi.

Il baissa la tête. Toujours assis sur le lit, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, laissant ses bras pendre dans le vide.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé, tu sais ! Ajouta-t-elle, de peur de l'avoir à nouveau contrarié. C'était très beau. Tu es doué.  
-Tu dois me promettre quelque chose, dit-il abruptement.

Il passa nerveusement ses mains sur sa nuque avant de relever la tête vers elle pour la transpercer de ses yeux de glace.

-N'en parles à personne, et surtout pas à mes parents.

Cette demande résonnait comme une menace.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

Il soupira.

-Tu imagines le ridicule de la situation si tout le monde apprenait que Drago Malefoy aime la musique ? Mes parents ne comprendraient jamais, personne ne comprendrait. Je vis dans une famille de Mangemorts, et les Mangemorts ne font pas de musique.  
-Mais si tu l'annonçais à tes parents, tu n'aurais plus à te cacher, insista-t-elle. Tu serais libre de jouer comme tu le souhaites. On se fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser, tu pourrais devenir musicien !

Drago eut un rire amer.

-Mon père ne me le pardonnerait jamais, avoua-t-il. Je l'entends d'ici "Tu es un Malefoy, pas un petit musicien vagabond à la noix.".

Elle vit ses traits se durcir à l'évocation de son père, et eut de la peine pour lui. Elle avait grandi dans une famille qui avait toujours accepté sa différence et ses choix. Elle était libre de choisir sa voie, et elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait. Drago, lui vivait une vie dictée par son père, influencée par la valeur de son patronyme. Il ne pourrait jamais réaliser aucun de ses rêves.

-Je ne dirais rien, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire doux. On a qu'à dire que c'est notre secret.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

-Bien, comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de te tuer.

Et il éclata de rire devant les yeux écarquillés de stupeur d'Hermione.

* * *

Et voilààààààààà!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Vous vous attendiez à un tel secret? Je sais que c'est un peu spécial, mais je trouve que ça colle bien aux personnages. Et puis je met une part de moi dans mon petit Dragounet :3 Et j'ai un faible pour les musiciens, aussi, haha.

Si les musiques qui m'ont inspirée pour décrire ce que joue Drago vous intéressent, les voici:

La Serenissima/ O'Keefe's Slide -Celtic Fingerstyle Guitar reprise par Helmut Bickel

Waiting on an Angel de Ben Harper (l'une des premières chansons que j'ai moi-même apprises à la guitare :3)

Bref, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous en avez prit tout autant à le lire.

Merci de me lire!

Des bisous tout partout (keur keur)


	8. Chapitre 7

Hey! Je sais, je n'ai rien publié depuis plus de deux semaines (pas taper, pas taper!). Mais voilà, ça n'allait pas fort, et je ne me sentais juste pas d'humeur ni à écrire ni à publier quoi que ce soit ^^ Je suis vraiment désolée.

Mais maintenant je suis là avec le chapitre 7, et avec un révélation!

Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** : « _Le premier effet du malheur est de refroidir l'âme, et le second est de la briser »_ Jacques-Henri Bernardin de Saint-Pierre.

On ne pouvait pas dire que les choses se déroulaient à merveille entre Drago et Hermione. Le Manoir était souvent secoué d'éclats de voix et d'échos de portes claquées. Drago lui en voulait toujours pour l'incident de la guitare et ne le cachait pas. Il lui rappelait sans cesse son comportement honteux et c'était d'ailleurs le point de départ de la plupart de leurs disputes. Mais parfois, le Manoir baignait dans un silence paisible. Ces derniers temps, Hermione se sentait plutôt bien dans la demeure. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se disputer avec le blond, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient tout deux incapables de ne pas se quereller. C'était naturellement impossible. Il était bien trop détestable et elle bien trop agaçante pour qu'ils puissent simplement passer du bon temps ensembles. Mais parfois, ils y parvenaient, et échangeant occasionnellement quelques rires sincères. Hermione appréciait ces moments, tout comme elle appréciait le calme qui régnait quand ils ne se chamaillaient pas.

Mais derrière les querelles et les plaisanteries, Hermione voyait bien que Drago n'allait pas fort. Il était souvent songeur, l'air triste, et son sourire s'effaçait dès que ses sombres pensées reprenaient le dessus. Il devenait alors facilement irritable et évitait la présence de la jeune sorcière. Elle refusait de se l'avouer, mais ces moments lui étaient pénibles. Elle se sentait rejetée, comme si le jeune homme s'était soudainement souvenu de qui elle était, et impuissante. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle n'aimait pas voir Drago aussi morose. Elle se disait que si elle avait maîtrisé la légilimencie, elle aurait pu se glisser dans sa tête pour découvrir ce qui le tracassait autant, et ainsi peut-être l'aider. Car plus le temps passait, plus l'humeur de Drago se détériorait.

Sortant de ses songes, Hermione rangea son matériel de travail dans un placard, laissant échapper un bâillement. Elle se sentait fatiguée, et se dit qu'une pause serait la bienvenue. Elle se dirigea alors vers les placards de la cuisine, dans l'optique de se préparer un thé. Peut-être Drago en voudrait-il aussi ? Elle remplit une théière, se disant qu'une tasse de thé ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Mais elle avait aussi un peu faim, et ne trouva rien de satisfaisant à grignoter dans le garde-manger. Alors après avoir feuilleté le cahier de recette qui ne la quittait plus, elle se mit aux fourneaux pour préparer des cookies. Rien qu'à la vue de la pâte, son estomac criait émit un bruit de Troll affamé.

Une fois les biscuits prêts, Hermione se dit que Drago apprécierait peut-être lui aussi de grignoter quelque chose avec son thé. Elle prépara donc un plateau avec deux tasses, une théière fumante, et des cookies à l'odeur alléchante, pour se rendre dans la chambre de Malefoy. L'attention lui ferait certainement plaisir, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle entra dans la pièce en poussant la porte d'un coup de bassin.

-Salut ! Chantonna-t-elle, fière de sa petite surprise.

Drago leva brièvement la tête, et lui adressa un regard sans même la voir. Mauvais signe. Mais Hermione ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur. Sa mère lui avait toujours affirmé que l'on pouvait régler tous les problèmes grâce à des biscuits préparés avec amour.

-Je t'ai fais un thé, déclara-t-elle en posant le plateau sur le bureau. Et j'ai préparé des cookies.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse de même. Mais il leva vers elle un regard dépourvu de toute joie.

-Merci, dit-il d'un ton neutre, mais je n'ai pas faim.

Hermione tomba des nues. Elle qui s'attendait à lui faire plaisir, se retrouvait face au Drago grognon qu'elle haïssait tant. Mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant, et rempli une tasse du liquide brun pour la lui apporter.

-Allez, insista-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait engageant, ça te fera du bien.

Il poussa un soupir glacial.

-Écoutes, Granger. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de boire ton thé, ni de t'avoir dans les pattes, d'ailleurs. Alors prend ton plateau et va-t-en.

Il ne l'avait même pas regardée, comme s'il s'adressait au mur. Hermione se senti mal. Elle était vexée, blessée qu'il n'ait même pas prit en considération son attention, qu'il n'ait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait simplement voulu lui faire plaisir. Il la jetait comme si elle n'était rien. Elle reposa la tasse sur le bureau, plus violemment qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

-Ok, Malefoy, dit-elle, tentant de maîtriser sa voix. Je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise passe, que tu vas mal, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Mais je n'en peux plus de tes sautes d'humeur constantes. Je ne peux plus supporter que tu m'envoies paître ainsi, alors que je viens avec de bonnes intentions. Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de t'aider ?

Drago ricana, mais ne la considéra pas pour autant. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son bras, d'une pâleur presque éclatante, et son doigt dessinait des formes indistinctes sur la peau.

-Toi ? Vouloir m'aider ? Railla-t-il.  
-Oui ! S'exclama la jeune sorcière. Tous les jours. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à te sentir mieux !

Le jeune homme interrompit son geste pour lever la tête, et lui adressa un regard glacial.

-Je t'en prie ! Dit-il d'un air faussement amusé. Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? Tu me détestes.  
-Oui, et tu ne m'aide pas vraiment à t'apprécier d'avantage ! Lança Hermione.

Le regard du blond se durci, mais il ne répliqua pas. Hermione en profita donc pour argumenter.

-Tu m'insulte constamment, sans aucune raison ! Tu te comportes de manière odieuse avec tout le monde, et spécialement avec moi et mes amis. Tu es à la limite de la bipolarité, et tu restes là, assis à ne rien faire, et moi, je n'en peux plus de te voir ainsi ! Mais tu ne réagis pas, comme si tu adorais me voir m'inquiéter et me faire repousser sans arrêt. Si je te déteste, Malefoy, c'est parce que tu es détestable. Mais je te félicite, tu es en bonne voie pour marcher dans les traces de ton père et devenir un-  
-La ferme, la coupa-t-il en hurlant. La ferme !

Il s'était levé d'un bond, fulminant, et Hermione se retrouva violemment plaquée au mur.

-Comment oses-tu ? Cracha-t-il, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je t'interdis !

Son regard de glace la transperça, et elle sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines. Mais toute cette haine qu'elle lisait dans ses iris n'atteignit ni son courage ni son irritation.

-Quoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Tu crois me faire peur ? C'est bien ton grand rêve de devenir un Mangemort non ?  
-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Explosa Drago.

Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait littéralement exploser de rage. Il leva le poing, comme pour la frapper, mais se ravisa pour envoyer valser une lampe. Hermione, elle, ne bougeait pas et l'observait, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, un sourire mauvais, dégoûté sur les lèvres. Il écumait de rage, et ses yeux étaient humides.

-Et bien tu as raison ! Déclara-t-il. Je vais devenir un Mangemort, que je le veuille ou non. Et je n'en ai aucune putain d'envie.

Il balaya le bureau d'un grand geste de la main, et la théière vint se briser sur le sol, inondant le parquet de thé encore chaud. Puis il resta immobile, la respiration saccadée.

-Mais tu.. Enfin je... Je pensais que tu voudrais les rejoindre, plus tard. Je veux dire, tu penses comme eux, balbutia-t-elle.  
-Bien sûr que non !  
-Mais tu détestes les Moldus ! Insista-t-elle.  
-Je ne les déteste pas !  
-Alors pourquoi tu m'insulte sans arrêt ? Pourquoi, en deuxième année, tu réjouissais que le Basilic puisse tuer les Sang-de-Bourbes?  
-Bordel, Granger, je n'étais qu'un gamin ! S'écria-t-il. Je ne comprenais même pas ce que je disais ! Je ne faisais que répéter les mots sortis de la bouche de mon père pour l'impressionner ! Je ne partage pas les idéaux de Tu-sais-qui, et je n'en ai rien à faire de savoir s'ils sont avérés ou non. Je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquillement.

Hermione resta bouche bée, et dû s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber de stupeur. Ainsi, Drago n'était pas de mèche avec Voldemort, et ne voulait pas l'être. Elle peinait à digérer cette nouvelle déconcertante. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'y croire. Un silence lourd était tombé entre eux, et Drago restait debout devant elle, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de ses bras.

-Mais alors, tenta Hermione d'une voix douce, pourquoi devenir Mangemort si tu ne le veux pas.  
-Je te l'ais dis, répliqua-t-il froidement, je n'ai pas le choix.  
-Pourquoi ?

Elle fut elle-même surprise par la peine qui émanait de sa voix. Malgré son visage déformé par la colère, elle pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de Drago.

-Tu crois vraiment que Tu-sais-qui va essuyer un refus sans broncher ? Répondit-il. Que crois-tu qu'il va faire si je dis non ?  
-Je... Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu es naïve, Granger. Je vais te le dire, moi. Si je dis non, il tuera mes parents devant moi pour me donner une leçon. Et ensuite, il me tuera.

Hermione fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvait-on imposer un tel choix à une si jeune personne ? Drago avait tout juste seize ans, et la vie de ses parents étaient entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas encore atteint sa majorité, et sa vie allait déjà se résumer à l'horreur et à la violence. Il serait probablement contraint de commettre d'horribles actes. De torturer. De tuer. Comment une jeune âme pourrait-elle supporter tout cela ? Son profond mal-être depuis son arrivée prenait à présent tout son sens. Comment aurait-il pu aller bien ? Comment Hermione aurait-elle réagi face à une telle situation ? Elle aimait trop ses parents et, au fond, elle savait qu'elle aurait fait le même choix. Mais pas sans se battre.

-Le monde n'est pas tout rose, continua Drago. Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi bons que toi, Granger. Voldemort n'a aucune compassion. Ça, tu devrais le savoir.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Voldemort n'agissait que pour le pouvoir, sans se soucier d'autrui. Et rien ne pouvait justifier ses actes. Hermione se leva doucement pour poser une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Drago.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Malefoy, je suis tellement désolée.  
-Ne t'excuse pas, ça ne changera rien.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, écrasant quelques morceaux de porcelaine au passage. Hermione le suivit et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Ce que tu viens de me dire, ça change tout Malefoy. Bon, ça ne justifie pas ton horrible caractère et tes mauvaises manières, certes. Mais je peux enfin te comprendre, et peut-être t'aider.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et ricana, se moquant ouvertement de ses paroles.

-Tu es décidément très naïve, lança-t-il. Arrête de te bercer d'illusions et de croire que tu peux aider tout le monde. Tu ne peux rien pour moi, et tu ne peux rien contre Lui.

Hermione baissa les yeux, attristée qu'il se croie déjà perdu. Ce garçon était conscient que sa vie allait devenir un enfer, et il l'acceptait simplement. Il n'avait même plus d'espoir. Il n'avait plus foi en rien.

-Laisse-moi au moins essayer, demanda-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, Granger. Soupira-t-il. Reste en dehors de ça et laisse moi tranquille. S'il te plaît.

Résignée, elle hocha la tête et se releva. Elle allait le laisser tranquille, pour cette fois. Mais hors de question qu'elle laisse définitivement tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se sacrifier ainsi. Si elle avait appris quelque chose aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron, c'est qu'il y a toujours une solution, tant qu'on a de l'espoir.  
Elle ramassa les morceaux de théière brisés éparpillés à travers la pièce et les déposa dans le plateau.

-Désolé pour ça, dit le blond.

Elle haussa les épaules et sorti à la recherche d'une serpillière.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Que pensez-vous de la révélation de Drago? Vous vous attendiez à une telle raison pour on mal-être? Ou pire haha? Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite?

Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, promis!

Je vous fais de gros bisous!


	9. Chapitre 8 - Tout sauf moi

Helloooooooo! Je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 8, malgré l'immense fatigue et la flemmingite aiguë dont je souffre x) Mais comme je risque de ne bientôt plus avoir internet, je me dépêche..

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier et différent des autres. Déjà, vous vous apercevrez vite qu'il y a un changement de point de vue (youpiiii). Ensuite, ce chapitre était à la base une nouvelle, écrite l'été dernier, avant même que je ne commence cette histoire. En fait, je l'avais écrite pour le concours de nouvelles sur ShortEdition, et j'ai finalement décidé de ne pas la publier. Mais j'ai quand même écrit cette nouvelle en pensant à cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment, sans penser la commencer un jour. Finalement, je l'ai écrite x)

J'ai donc eu envie d'inclure cette nouvelle dans l'histoire en tant que chapitre. Je me suis dis qu'il serait parfait à ce moment. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai un peu écris mon histoire autour de cette nouvelle haha!

Bref, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:** Tout sauf moi

Au-dehors, les rayons du soleil s'étiraient paresseusement, la chaleur étouffante s'insinuait dans chaque recoin en contraste avec l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait au Manoir des Malefoy. Malgré le temps paradisiaque qui s'offrait à lui, Drago frissonnait. Assis sur son lit, le front posé contre la vitre glaciale, il admirait la nature qui s'épanouissait librement à l'extérieur. Contrairement à lui. L'herbe se balançait gracieusement sous la brise d'été, la mare renvoyait les rayons du soleil en scintillant, comme rempli de diamants caché sous sa surface, tandis que les géraniums dentus s'agitaient non loin de là, à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Drago enviait même ces fichues plantes à l'allure repoussante. Elles au moins étaient libres. Elles au moins avaient le choix.

Lorsque son regard n'était pas tourné vers le jardin, il ne pouvait le détacher de son avant-bras. Tout le monde s'en fiche d'un avant-bras, ce n'est rien qu'un membre recouvert de peau. Mais il tenait à graver dans sa mémoire l'image de sa peau blanche et immaculée qui bientôt ne le serait plus.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques semaines du moment fatidique. Ce moment qu'il regretterait probablement toute sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, pour qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à ses parents. Rien que d'imaginer les traits noirs du serpent dansant autour du crâne le dégoûtait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout cela était allé beaucoup trop loin, mais savait pertinemment qu'il ne tenterait rien pour empêcher l'inévitable. Ce serait suicidaire. Et s'il y avait une chose à laquelle Drago Malefoy tenait, c'était bien à sa vie.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il leur portait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à ses parents. Ils l'avaient entraîné dans tout cela. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils rangés dans ce camp-là ? Il se haïssait de devoir l'avouer, mais ils avaient choisi le mauvais camp. Non pas qu'il aurait apprécié gambader main dans la main avec ce crétin de Potter, mais il aurait bien aimé rester à bonne distance des yeux rouge sang de Voldemort. Et de son effrayant serpent. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Maître l'avait-il choisi lui ?

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin, et se fichait royalement de ce pourquoi cet homme se battait. Il avait, certes, dans son passé tenu des propos qui rejoignaient parfois les idéaux des Mangemorts. Mais quel enfant n'avait jamais répété les mots qu'il avait entendus de son père, espérant ainsi faire bonne figure auprès de lui. Il avait toujours tout fait pour plaire à son père, notamment employer des termes qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Il avait toujours considéré Lucius comme son héros, son modèle. Cet homme fort, charismatique, puissant et entouré des meilleurs. Il voulait devenir identique. Mais lorsque le Mage était réapparu, un an plus tôt, le jeune homme avait découvert un nouveau Lucius Malefoy. Un homme peureux, soumis. Un lâche qui ne pensait qu'à plaire à son maître. Il n'était finalement pas l'homme puissant que Drago avait toujours vu en lui, mais un simple pion. Sa famille avait perdu tout son prestige, et il se retrouvait dans une guerre qu'il n'avait pas voulue.

Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait que seize ans putain ! Il ne savait pas si ces théories sur la pureté du sang étaient vraies ou non, et il n'en avait rien à foutre. Ces conneries n'intéressent pas un jeune homme de seize ans, pas plus que le petit garçon de douze ans qu'il était lorsqu'il insultait Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe à la moindre occasion. Il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire, il souhaitait simplement impressionner son père. Désormais, il s'intéressait aux mêmes choses qu'un autre garçon de son âge : le Quidditch, faire des blagues idiotes dans les couloirs de Poudlard, faire enrager Potter, regarder discrètement les filles, boire une Bièraubeurre avec ses amis. Ses amis... Il ne put retenir un rictus mauvais.

Il n'avait pas d'amis. Grabbe et Goyle n'étaient que deux idiots incapables de comprendre la situation. Ils étaient bien meilleurs en garde du corps qu'en tant qu'amis. Quant à Blaise et Pansy, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'eux de tout l'été. À croire que personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à lui, une fois que son père avait perdu son pouvoir. Personne n'essayait de comprendre l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, personne n'était là pour lui remonter le moral. Il aurait tant souhaité une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Quelqu'un qui serait là pour l'écouter, sans lui dicter sa conduite ou le traiter de lâche. Quelqu'un qui lui caresserait simplement le dos, en lui assurant que tout irait bien. Mais il avait pour seule compagnie sa solitude. Elle l'enlaçait, l'enveloppant de tout son corps, et semblait ne jamais vouloir le lâcher. Il était si seul...

Et s'il s'en allait ? Il pouvait fuir, tant qu'à être seul et en disgrâce. Tous le méprisaient, alors pourquoi rester ? Il pourrait se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin, et s'en aller loin. Loin. Loin de tout cela. Loin de la guerre, de la solitude, de la peur. Il pourrait se trouver un endroit tranquille, pourquoi pas l'Australie ? Là-bas, personne ne connaissait son nom, personne ne savait qui il était. Il pourrait se faire des amis, de vrais amis, avec qui il passerait de bons moments, sortirait, s'amuserait. Qui sait, peut-être tomberait-il amoureux et fonderait sa propre famille. Il ricana à cette pensée. Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas.

"Crétin" Marmonna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas la force de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas condamner ses parents à cause de sa propre peur. Il deviendrait alors comme eux. C'était hors de question. De toute façon, ils étaient sa seule famille, les seules personnes qui tiennent à lui. Il leur en voulait, certes, mais il les aimait. Il savait ce que Voldemort leur ferait s'il fuyait. Ou s'il échouait. Il ne tenait pas à voir sa seule famille mourir par sa faute. Et où qu'il aille, le Lord le retrouverait toujours. Et alors ce serait son tour.

Drago poussa un long soupir, espérant ainsi vider ses poumons du désespoir qui l'envahissait. En vain. Il entortilla une mèche blonde autour de son doigt, il était vraiment temps qu'il se coupe les cheveux. Il n'osait plus se regarder dans le miroir, de peur que son aspect extérieur soit aussi détérioré que l'intérieur. Tant d'émotions se mélangeaient en lui qu'il en avait envie de vomir. Il desserra les poings, prenant soudainement conscience que la petite douleur sur le haut de son crâne venait de la mèche de cheveux qui avait écrasé entre ses doigts. Après un nouveau soupir, il reporta son attention sur le jardin. Il contempla avec envie le géranium dentus qui se délectait d'un écureuil qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là. Il enviait même l'écureuil.

Si seulement il était quelqu'un d'autre, ou quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Tout, mais pas Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà! Je sais, ce chapitre est très court et ne fait pas avancer l'action, mais je vous l'ai déjà dis, c'était à la base une nouvelle. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu.

Je dois avouer que c'est celui que je préfère. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti, ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé/pas aimé.

Je vous fais de gros bisous (keur)


	10. Chapitre 9

Helloooooo there! Je sais, je suis encore en retard, je suis vraiment désolée. Ce chapitre était prêt depuis un moment, mais je n'avais plus internet, et ensuite je suis tombée malade et tout et tout. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein? O:) Considérez ce chapitre comme un miracle de Noël, haha!

Bon j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et je vous laisse. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** : " _Les gens ne naissent pas bons ou mauvais. Peut-être qu'il y a des prédispositions à la naissance, mais l'important, c'est la façon dont tu mènes ta barque. Et les gens que tu fréquentes."_ Cassandra Clare

Hermione fixait le plafond de sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable d'oublier les paroles de Drago. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa révélation, redoutant sa réaction. Elle ne savait pas comment engager la conversation, elle ne savait même pas que lui dire. Et bien qu'il doive être soulagé d'avoir enfin libéré sa conscience de ce lourd secret, elle avait peur que son trouble se soit aggravé.

Elle savait que Drago n'était pas un garçon particulièrement sensible, au contraire, mais elle comprenait qu'une telle situation ait pu le plonger dans un tel état de déprime. Devenir Mangemort à 16 n'était un rêve pour personne. On a généralement à cet âge des aspirations bien plus joyeuses, comme devenir musicien. Elle comprenait désormais qu'il lui ait demandé de garder ses talents musicaux secrets. Voldemort n'en avait rien à faire des rêves d'un adolescent, et si Lucius apprenait ce que son fils cachait, il brûlerait certainement ses instruments pour s'épargner une honte auprès de ses collègues Mangemorts. Ses doigts gracieux n'allaient plus servir qu'à torturer, à tuer pour un maître en qui il n'avait même pas foi. Il allait devoir salir son âme et son nom, pour des idéaux qu'il ne partageait pas. Il était prisonnier de sa propre vie.

La jeune sorcière s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir pu insinuer qu'il puisse désirer une telle vie. Qui pouvait bien vouloir cela ? Une vie de servitude. Une vie de noirceur. Il serait haï de tous et vivrait dans la terreur. Mais elle était aussi certaine que le blond s'en voulait à lui-même d'avoir fait preuve de faiblesse, et d'avoir ainsi révélé la source de son mal-être. Cela n'arrangerait ni son humeur, ni sa déprime.

Hermione soupira et s'assit dans son lit pour faire face à la fenêtre. Elle se sentait mal. Terriblement mal. D'une part parce que la situation de Drago lui tournait sans cesse en tête, sans qu'elle ne soit capable d'y trouver une solution. Et d'autre part parce que sa vision du Serpentard avait totalement changé, et elle en était bouleversée.

Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait plus à le voir comme le petit con, arrogant, méprisant qu'elle avait connu pendant cinq ans. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir la malveillance dans son regard, ou la méchanceté dans ses paroles. Elle ne distinguait plus aucune trace de rancœur sur son visage. Elle ne voyait plus qu'un jeune homme brisé. Un enfant anéanti, qui avait du dire adieu à tous ses rêves pour accepter un destin funeste. Il allait mourir pour Voldemort, il le savait. Il allait mourir jeune, et il le savait aussi. Il mourrait sans avoir pu goûter au bonheur. Du moins assez peu.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione, et elle se détesta pour cela. Il allait devoir subir toutes ces horreurs, et c'est elle qui était accablée. Elle se sentait ridicule. Drago avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort, elle non.

Une furieuse envie de se trouver près de lui la fit bondir de son lit. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle serait là pour lui, pour l'aider, qu'elle tenterait tout pour lui épargner cette vie monstrueuse dont il n'avait pas envie. Et elle ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Elle ne savait si elle cherchait à consoler Drago ou elle-même, mais ce besoin était urgent.

Elle se glissa hors de sa chambre pour prendre les escaliers qui la menèrent à celle du sorcier. Sans hésiter, elle entrebâilla la porte et passa sa tête pour voir s'il dormait. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle le trouva assis sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Quelques rayons de lune filtraient à travers la fenêtre et venaient éclairer la pièce, illuminant les cheveux blonds de Drago d'un reflet irréel. Elle entra alors, et il tourna vers elle un regard abasourdi. Il la suivit des yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'elle se glissait sous la couette pour s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le lit. Enfin, Hermione plongea ses iris dans les siennes, et afficha un sourire doux. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Je vais t'aider, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle. Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution.

 **B &BB&BB&B**

Hermione battit plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant vainement de s'accoutumer à la vive lumière qui entrait dans la pièce. Elle bâilla négligemment, et s'étira tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Elle se figea. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Drago. Elle tourna la tête vers la masse endormie à côté d'elle, et sursauta en découvrant le jeune homme, laissant au passage échapper un petit cri. Surpris, il sortit la tête de sous les couvertures, ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? S'écria Hermione, paniquée.  
-A toi de me le dire, grogna le blond. Je te rappelle que tu t'es incrustée.

Une chaleur embarrassante s'empara des joues de la jeune fille, et elle remonta la couverture sur son visage pour cacher sa gêne. Hors de question que Malefoy la voit rougir !

-Je ne voulais pas... Je n'avais pas l'intention de passer la nuit avec toi, balbutia-t-elle. Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose et... Et je me suis probablement endormie.  
-J'ai remarqué, grommela Drago.

Il s'assit et s'étira longuement, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis afficha un sourire satisfait.

-Tu sais que tu ronfles horriblement fort, Granger ? Dit-il enfin. Honnêtement, j'ai eu l'impression de dormir avec un chien à trois têtes.  
-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Hermione en lui lançant un oreiller à la figure. Je ne ronfle même pas !

Drago esquiva le projectile, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

-En plus, tu prend toute la couverture, ajouta-t-il en tirant la couette vers lui.  
-Et toi, tu as une énorme trace de bave sur la joue, Monsieur-je-prend-toute-la-place, dit-elle en riant.  
-La ferme, répondit-il en essuyant sa joue.

Ses prunelles étaient illuminées de cet éclat rieur, et il riait aux éclats. Puis un silence gêné s'installa. En plus d'avoir passé la nuit ensemble, ils venaient de partager un agréable moment, ils avaient rit, comme de vrais amis. Comme Hermione le faisait avec Harry et Ron.

-Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, déclara-t-elle en repoussant les couvertures.

Drago opina. Mais la jeune sorcière s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

-Tu sais, je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dis hier soir. Je vais faire mon possible pour t'aider.

Drago sourit brièvement, et baissa son regard vers ses doigts emmêlés à la couette.

-Je sais. Dit-il. Tu ne plaisantes jamais.

Il soupira, comme si les mots peinaient à sortir. Comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait terriblement.

-Je suis supposé te détester, poursuivit-il enfin, mais difficilement. Mais... Tu... Tu es visiblement la seule qui s'inquiète pour moi.

Ses yeux étaient toujours baissés, il n'osait pas la regarder ? Hermione sourit, touchée par ses mots et par sa timidité.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle une amie.

 **B &BB&BB&B**

Les jours passaient, et une transformation incroyable s'était opérée dans le Manoir des Malefoy. Quelque chose avait changé entre Hermione et Drago. Ils n'étaient plus les ennemis de Poudlard se disputant sans arrêt pour des broutilles, ils partageaient désormais un but commun. Quelque chose les unissait et, d'une certaine façon, les liait. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, sans pour autant revenir à leur vieille rivalité.

Hermione avait réussi à persuader Drago de ne pas laisser tomber, de se battre pour sa liberté. S'il n'avait d'abord pas été très réceptif, il avait finalement été touché par l'état d'esprit contagieux. Il n'était pas aussi combatif que la Gryffondor, mais le fait qu'il discute avec elle d'éventuelles solutions était déjà une victoire.

-Pourquoi tu ne fuis pas, tout simplement ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant un morceau de pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

Drago, assis en face d'elle, leva les sourcils, indiquant ainsi le fond de sa pensée sans même ouvrir la bouche. Voilà une autre chose qui avait changé : désormais, ils prenaient tout deux leur repas sur la petite table de la cuisine, plus confortable que la chambre pour manger, mais bien plus conviviale que la salle à manger.

-Parce-que ça n'arrangerait rien, dit-il tout de même, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tuer mes parents.  
-Alors enfuie-toi avec eux, hasarda-t-elle.  
-Et que crois-tu qu'il fera alors ?

Elle soupira.

-Il vous traquera et vous tuera, répondit-elle.  
-Exactement.

Le silence s'installa. Cela arrivait souvent, leur sujet de conversation n'étant pas des plus gaie. Drago mangeait sans entrain, mais au moins il mangeait. Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle le faisait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Elle aimait le regarder à la dérobée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, mais sans arrière-pensée, évidemment. Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne se renfermait pas sur lui-même comme il le faisait souvent. Elle détestait ces moments. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, alors elle le laissait seul, le temps que sa maussaderie passe.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne nous rejoins pas, déclara-t-elle.  
-On en a déjà parlé, grogna-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mais tu ne craindrais plus rien Malefoy ! L'Ordre te protégera !  
-Comme il a protégé Black ?

Hermione déglutit à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux.

-Dumbledore te protégera, insista-t-elle.  
-Ce vieux sénile ? Dit-il dans un rire dénué de toute joie.  
-Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que c'est un sorcier très puissant. Et que Tu-sais-qui le craint. Ça n'est pas rien.

Le sorcier baissa les yeux vers son assiette, triturant sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

-L'Ordre ne voudra pas de moi, murmura-t-il.  
-Mais si on leur explique-  
-Et mon père n'acceptera jamais de se lier à eux, la coupa-t-il. C'est juste inimaginable, même pour toi.

Hermione ne répondit pas, résignée. En effet, elle se figurait mal Lucius main dans la main avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout. Mais Drago avait-il vraiment besoin de son père ?

-C'est son choix, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il planta son regard de glace, implacable, dans le sien.

-Non, Granger. Objecta-t-il. C'est hors de question. Je le fais avec mes parents, ou je ne le fais pas.  
-Mais tu sais qu'il n'acceptera jamais ! S'entêta Hermione. C'est lui qui t'a mis dans cette situation, Malefoy, et il ne fera rien pour t'en sortir.  
-C'est mon père, Granger ! S'exclama le blond. Je ne le trahirais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Tu laisserais tes parents, seuls, entre les mains de cette ordure ? Tu t'enfuirais en les laissant faire face à sa colère, en étant consciente qu'il s'en prendra à eux pour ta lâcheté ?

Hermione reposa sa fourchette. Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais elle ne laisserait ses parents aux mains de Voldemort, jamais elle ne les laisserait payer pour une faute qu'elle avait commise. Elle comprenait son point de vue, et savait qu'elle aurait agi de la même façon.

Les Malefoy avaient beau être cruels, froids et méchants, ils restaient les parents de Drago, et il les aimait. Il voulait simplement protéger sa famille. Par amour. Car c'est tout ce qu'il avait.

-Alors on trouvera autre chose, dit-elle.

Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser, signe qu'il se calmait. Il devenait souvent nerveux et caractériel lorsque venait le sujet de ses parents. Elle l'avait apaisé, mais elle n'abandonnait pas son idée, certaine que l'Ordre du Phénix pourrait aider le jeune homme. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter les membres de l'Ordre, pas même Harry. Bien qu'il serait difficile d'aborder le sujet avec lui, Hermione désirait vraiment lui parler du cas de Drago. Si son ami comprenait qu'il n'était pas méchant, et qu'il avait absolument besoin de son aide, les choses s'arrangeraient certainement.

De plus, elle avait grand besoin de parler à un ami. Bien qu'elle considère presque Drago comme tel, c'était différent. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez. Elle avait besoin de parler à Harry, ou à Ron, ou à Ginny. Ils lui manquaient tous terriblement, et rien ne lui ferait plus de bien qu'un hibou.  
Hermione remarqua le regard de Drago braqué sur elle.

-Quoi ?  
-Rien, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle se leva, et prit son assiette et ses couverts.

-Je vais faire la vaisselle, dit-elle.

Drago hocha la tête, peu intéressé par les tâches ménagères. Après tout, elle était là pour cela. Elle tendit la main pour saisir l'assiette du sorcier à l'instant même où il posa sa main sur la porcelaine. Pendant un instant, leurs doigts se touchèrent, et Hermione ressenti comme une décharge électrique. Il avait dû la ressentir, lui aussi, puisqu'il retira vivement sa main d'un geste presque simultané au siens. Sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, les joues de la jeune fille rosirent. Elle prit finalement l'assiette, sous le regard fuyant du garçon, et entreprit de commencer la vaisselle dans un silence embarrassé. Elle détestait ce genre de silence, et se dit qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être. Leurs doigts étaient seulement entrés en contact, ce n'était rien de bien grave. Cela arrivait tous les jours, à tout le monde.

-Tu pourrais aller faire des courses ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait indifférente, en vain.

Elle entendit sa chaise racler sur le sol.

-Bien sûr.

La porte claqua, et elle comprit qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

* * *

Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'avais envie d'un peu de tendresse pour ce chapitre, et de faire un peu bouger les choses! J'espère que vous appréciez ce rapprochement :3 Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, parce-qu'honnêtement, je ne suis pas motivée ni inspirée, je suis en pleine révision de mes partiels, je dois apprendre mon texte pour une pièce de théâtre et bosser une partition très dure T.T Mais je vais essayer de me remotiver et de me remettre dans le bain, promis!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, passez un bon moment et prenez soin des gens que vous aimez. Tant qu'à faire, je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année, juste au cas où :P

Je vous fais pleins de bisous!


	11. Chapitre 10

Hi guys! Je sais, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien publié, je suis vraiment désolée! Trop de révisions, d'exams, de cours et d'engagements sociaux :') Anyway, il m'a fallut un moment pour écrire ce chapitre, puis pour le corriger (du moins essayer). Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre 10 est plus long (le plus long que j'ai écris), et il y a des surprises :3

Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10:** " _Je n'avais encore jamais compris que la musique avait cette faculté de faire sauter des verrous chez ceux qui l'écoutaient, de les transporter dans des lieux auxquels le compositeur lui-même n'avait pas songé. La musique laisse comme une vibration dans l'air, une rémanence que l'on emporte avec soi._ " Jojo Moyes.

-Granger, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question.

Hermione se planta devant Drago, une casserole pleine de mousse tendue devant elle d'un air qu'elle voulait menaçant. Le jeune homme restait de marbre, les bras croisés sur le torse pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close.

-Je t'en prie ! Insista Hermione. Juste un hibou !

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle tentait de négocier avec lui afin de pouvoir envoyer un hibou à Harry et Ron. Mais Drago restait implacable, et refusait obstinément de lui prêter un oiseau. Et bien qu'elle ait fouillé la maison de fond en comble, elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'animal. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait sortir de la maison pour se procurer ce qu'elle désirait.

-Je te promet que je ne parlerais pas de toi à Harry, ajouta-t-elle en agitant son ustensile, répendant de la mousse un peu partout autour d'elle.

Drago afficha un sourire moqueur. Même elle savait quelle horrible menteuse elle était. Elle attrapa un torchon d'un geste rageur et essuya énergiquement sa casserole.

-Très bien ! Lança-t-elle furieuse.

Drago haussa les épaules et sorti de la pièce. Il savait qu'il valait mieux la laisser se calmer, au risque qu'elle revienne à la charge plus tard. Hermione retourna vers l'évier remplit de vaisselle en poussant un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas complètement menti. Elle ne souhaitait pas contacter son ami uniquement pour lui faire part de la situation de Drago, elle avait simplement envie de lui parler. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était enfermée dans le Manoir des Malefoy, et elle commençait à s'y sentir à l'étroit. Elle ne supportait plus d'être ainsi enfermée, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Parler à son meilleur ami serait comme une échappatoire et lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais elle ne pouvait y parvenir sans l'aide de Drago, et il était aussi têtu qu'un hippogriffe.

De plus, le jeune homme ne l'aidait pas vraiment à arranger sa situation. Il se braquait dès qu'elle évoquait l'Ordre du Phénix, et refusait toute aide de leur part. Il rejetait opiniâtrement tout ce qu'elle lui proposait. Hermione commençait à croire qu'il ne voulait pas être aidé, et sa fierté de Serpentard lui tapait sur les nerfs.  
Avec un nouveau soupir, Hermione termina sa vaisselle de la matinée, et retourna dans sa chambre dans l'optique de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, puisqu'elle était toujours vêtue de son pyjama. Elle n'était plus aussi gênée par le regard de Drago qu'auparavant, et se permettait donc de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui en tenue négligée. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, et bailla avec le raffinement et la distinction dont aurait fait preuve Crockdur.  
Puis, Hermione se dévêtit rapidement, lorsqu'une voix retentit dans le couloir :

-Granger ?

À peine eut-elle enfilé une serviette autour de son corps nu, que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître un Malefoy surpris. Hermione resta pétrifiée d'effroi. Elle se retrouvait nue, vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain, devant Malefoy. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui, mais pas à ce point. De toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir, celle-ci était la pire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute nue ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute nue ? S'emporta Hermione. Ce n'est pas moi qui entre comme un troll sans même prendre la peine de frapper !  
-Ce n'est pas une raison pour te promener toute nue dans ma maison ! Répondit le blond.  
-Je te rappelle qu'ici, c'est ma chambre. Et pour ta gouverne, j'allais prendre une douche. -Ce n'est pas une raison pour te promener toute nue dans ma maison !

Elle s'empara du drap pour l'enrouler autour d'elle et se couvrir un peu plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'enquit-elle froidement.

Son regard restait posé sur le mur, il n'osait pas la regarder. Si elle n'avait pas été si agacée, Hermione s'en serait amusé.

-Je voulais te proposer quelque chose, avoua-t-il enfin.

Son regard glissa vers le sol, mais ne se posa toujours pas sur elle.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle resserra le drap autour de ses épaules et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il osa enfin la regarder, concentré sur ses pieds nus qui dépassaient de l'étoffe.

-Je me disais que l'on pourrais sortir. Dehors. Dans le jardin, déclara-t-il.

Hermione se redressa.

-Vraiment ?

Il planta ses iris dans les siennes.

-Oui.  
-Oh merci !

Elle se leva d'un bond pour lui sauter dans les bras, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le drap et de se casser la figure. Drago se raidit, embarrassé de cette soudaine proximité. Sentant le tissu glisser autour de son corps, Hermione se rappela de sa nudité, et s'écarta vivement, écarlate.

-Désolée, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Tout deux étaient désormais trop embarrassés pour oser regarder l'autre. Hermione gardait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge dans l'espoir qu'il quitte la pièce. Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle tourna enfin les yeux vers lui, et surprit son regard braqué sur elle changer hâtivement de direction. Elle crut apercevoir ses joues, d'habitude si pâles, se colorer légèrement.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être me laisser le temps de prendre ma douche, osa-t-elle enfin. Et ensuite, on pourra sortir.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle venait de le réveiller. Comme s'il réalisait enfin où et avec qui il se trouvait.

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Dit-il, retrouvant l'usage de ses mouvements. Je... Je vais te laisser.

Et ensuite, on pourra sortir. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire, amusée par son embarras. Jamais elle n'avait vu Drago Malefoy aussi déstabilisé.

 **B &BB&BB&B**

Lorsqu'Hermione descendit dans la cuisine, rayonnante à l'idée de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette sordide maison, la porte donnant sur le jardin était grande ouverte, laissant un chaleureux rayon de soleil s'étirer sur le sol. Se doutant que Drago était certainement déjà sorti, elle franchit la porte, habitée d'un intense sentiment de liberté. Elle fut immédiatement éblouie par l'éclatante clarté du soleil, mais rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. Sa vue mit un moment à s'habituer à tant de lumière, mais elle finit par pouvoir contempler la splendeur du jardin des Malefoy. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne se trouvait pas au jardin d'Eden. L'herbe était d'un vert éclatant, et semblait si moelleuse qu'elle mourrait d'envie de s'y rouler. Des dizaines de fleurs multicolores s'étendaient un peu partout dans une tonalité harmonieuse, libérant leur doux parfum jusqu'aux narines de la jeune fille. Un petit oiseau passa devant elle pour s'envoler vers un ciel dégagé. Elle aperçut les arbres balancer délicatement leurs feuilles sous une légère brise, comme si rien ne pouvait plus les contenter que de se trouver ici.

Elle embrassa ce somptueux paysage du regard, et enfin, elle le vit. Drago était assis un peu plus loin, au bord de la mare, ses chaussures abandonnées à quelques mètres de lui. Il fixait un point que lui seul semblait voir, perdu dans ses songes. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, laissa ses chaussures auprès de celle du sorcier, et s'assit à côté de lui. Il parut surpris par sa soudaine apparition, mais il tourna la tête vers elle, souriant.

-Salut, dit-il simplement.  
-Salut, répondit Hermione.

Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager sans rien dire, puis la jeune fille finit par briser le silence.

-Merci de me laisser sortir, Malefoy.  
-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'avais envie de passer la journée dehors.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche en poussant un soupire de contentement.

\- Ça fait tellement de bien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Comme Drago ne répondait pas, elle ouvrit un œil. Il était toujours là, assis auprès d'elle, et la dévisageait.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Rien.

Elle se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu es un peu bizarre, remarqua-t-elle. Si c'est à cause de tout à l'heure...  
-Non ! La coupa-t-elle, ça n'a rien à voir.

Il détourna les yeux et ses joues prirent une teinte plus rosée. Au moins, il était aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Que ça lui serve de leçon.

-Très bien, reprit Hermione. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu es pardonné, mais la prochaine fois que tu entre sans frapper, je te fais avaler ta baguette.

Un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur le visage pâle du blond, et Hermione fut, pour une raison qui lui échappait, ravie de lui faire cet effet.

Elle s'avança un peu pour tremper ses pieds dans la mare et goûter à la fraîcheur de l'eau. La sensation lui procura un frisson de plaisir. Elle battit des jambes, créant un clapotement qui résonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle retrouva la sensation agréable que lui procuraient ses vacances à la plage avec ses parents ou avec ses amis moldus. Le clapotis de l'eau, le soleil lui réchauffant la peau, créant un léger hâle qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un bon livre, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'éclipser jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour s'en procurer un ? Elle renonça, rien que l'idée de retourner dans la maison la rebutait.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Drago. Elle fit abstraction de ses yeux océans posés sur elle et du sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage pour se concentrer sur l'instrument posé près de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, mais sa seule vue la fit bondir d'excitation.

-Oh Malefoy ! Tu veux bien jouer quelque chose pour moi ? S'il te plaît, s'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sursauta, surprit de cette réaction impulsive. Il regarda tour à tour Hermione et sa guitare, toujours décontenancé, à croire que son cerveau avait aujourd'hui décidé de partir en vacances.

-D'accord, j'ai compris, se renforgna la sorcière. J'abuse.

Drago sourit malicieusement en tendit le bras vers son instrument pour le ramener sur ses genoux.

-Que ce soit clair, je ne joue pas pour toi mais parce que j'en ai envie, prévint-il.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'installa confortablement pour le regarder, comme un enfant se préparant pour son émission favorite. Il posa ses doigts délicats sur le manche, et de l'autre main commença a gratter quelques cordes, créant ainsi un enchaînement de notes qui s'accordaient à la perfection. Cela semblait si simple. La musique était délicieuse, et Hermione ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier. Mais la voix de Drago se fit entendre, et elle les rouvrit aussitôt. Il chantait. Oui, il chantait vraiment. Et il chantait bien, par-dessus le marché. Sa voix était suave, étonnamment agréable, et s'éraillait légèrement lorsqu'il appuyait certaines notes, ce qui lui donnait un côté plutôt séduisant.

 _Oh je suis une épave_  
 _Je suis chamboulé_  
 _À la recherche d'un doux abandon_  
 _Mais ce n'est pas fini_  
 _Je n'arrive pas à le trouver_  
 _Comment ?_  
 _En faisant semblant,_  
 _En passant par nous_

 _Et je le savais depuis longtemps_  
 _Et tous mes espoirs_  
 _Tous mes mots sont écrits partout sur les panneaux_  
 _Mais tu es sur la route qui me ramène à la maison_  
 _À la maison_

 _Regarde les flammes dans mes yeux_  
 _Elles brûlent si fort, je veux sentir ton amour_  
 _Attention, je suis peut-être un menteur_  
 _Avant ce soir, je veux tomber amoureux_  
 _Et faire confiance à mon instinct_

 _J'ai foiré cette fois_  
 _Tard hier soir_  
 _J'ai bu pour cacher mon attachement_  
 _Avec les doigts croisés_  
 _Je ne peux pas affaiblir ce sentiment maintenant_  
 _Nous allons faire semblant_  
 _En espérant que tu arrêtes_

 _Et bien que je ne t'ai fait que du mal_  
 _Tu ne peux que savoir que tous mes mots seront toujours méchants_  
 _Et malgré tous nos mensonges_  
 _Tu es sur la route qui me ramène à la maison_

 _Regarde les flammes dans mes yeux_  
 _Elles brûlent si fort, je veux sentir ton amour_  
 _Attention, je suis peut-être un menteur_  
 _Avant ce soir, je veux tomber amoureux_  
 _Et faire confiance à mon instinct_

 _Et depuis combien de temps je l'aime_  
 _Depuis combien de temps je l'aime_  
 _Et maintenant, depuis combien de temps je l'aime_  
 _Maintenant, depuis combien de temps je l'aime_

 _Je me sens aimé_  
 _Et depuis combien de temps je l'aime_  
 _Depuis combien de temps je l'aime_  
 _Et maintenant, depuis combien de temps je l'aime_  
 _Maintenant, depuis combien de temps je l'aime (1)_

Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de Drago. Il avait l'air si différent. Le jeune homme malheureux qu'elle côtoyait depuis des semaines semblait ne plus exister. Il souriait, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de chanter. Ses yeux clairs s'illuminaient d'une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, constellés de petites paillettes dorées reflétées par le soleil. Ce dernier se réfléchissait sur ses cheveux blonds, leur donnant un éclat ambré et coiffant Drago d'une couronne d'or. Tout cela semblait si naturel qu'on ne pouvait douter qu'il était à sa place. La musique rendait Drago heureux, c'était une évidence. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau tant il était radieux.

\- Ça va Granger ?

La jeune sorcière releva la tête, brusquement sortie de ses pensées. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée, et qu'elle avait continué à fixer Drago avec attendrissement.

-Hum oui, balbutia-t-elle.  
-Tu ne vas jamais t'en remettre hein ? Railla le blond.  
-La ferme ! Rit Hermione en lançant d'un geste une trombe d'eau sur son compagnon.

Il poussa un cri.

-Ma guitare ! S'exclama-t-il, horrifié.  
-Désolée ! S'écria Hermione.

Il inspecta l'instrument d'un rapide coup d'œil et la repoussa sur le côté.

-Tu as de la chance qu'elle n'ai rien, Granger, mais tu vas quand même me le payer ! Menaça-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et se retrouva entièrement dans l'eau avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se releva tant bien que mal dans la mare, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

-Malefoy ! Rugit-elle en revenant vers lui. Espèce de crétin ! De Troll des Montagnes !

Le jeune Malefoy était hilare et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Hermione en profita pour agripper sa manche et le tirer vers elle, si bien qu'il finît lui aussi par tomber dans la mare. Elle éclata de rire devant son visage incrédule, et ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il sortit la tête de l'eau en crachant.

-Je te méprise, Granger, annonça-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait fière, mais d'où perçait son amusement.  
-Arrête de te plaindre, ce n'est pas désagréable en fait, dit Hermione en lui donnant un petit coup amical sur l'épaule.

Il la regarda en souriant, et elle lui envoya une nouvelle giclée d'eau dans le visage.

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Drago s'élança à sa poursuite dans la mare, mais l'eau rendait leur progression à tous les deux difficile. Et Hermione riait tellement qu'elle peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il la rattrapa assez vite l'obligea à se retourner d'un geste. Son sourire s'effaça et, pendant un millième de secondes, il sembla hésiter. Puis il encadra son visage de ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, perplexe. Ses idées s'embrouillaient, et elle était incapable de penser correctement et d'analyser la situation. Elle mit un moment à comprendre que Drago Malefoy était en train de l'embrasser. Et elle ne le repoussait pas. Il se détacha finalement d'elle, il semblait tout aussi surpris.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos et reparti tout pantelant vers l'herbe. Elle restait immobile, elle ne savait pas que faire. Son cœur battait la chamade et son sang tambourinait dans sa tête. Son cerveau, d'habitude si réactif, était incapable de faire des connexions logiques et de lui indiquer que faire. Alors sans réfléchir, elle suivit Drago, se planta face à lui, et lui rendit son baiser.

 **B &BB&BB&B**

Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel se teinter de rose. Elle sentait la présence de Drago près d'elle, mais n'osait pas se tourner vers lui. Ils avaient échangé deux baisers. Elle peinait à y croire. Et ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis, cela faisait maintenant deux heures. Elle avait peur de lui parler. Elle avait peur des conséquences, ou peut-être du fait qu'il n'y en aurait pas ? Elle ne savait plus rien, et elle détestait cela. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? Pourquoi avait-elle embrassé cet idiot ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se sortir ce baiser de la tête ? Et pourquoi Drago restait si silencieux ? Ce silence accentuait sa nervosité.

-Malefoy ? Lança-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

-Je t'en prie, Granger, pour une fois ferme-la. Répondit l'intéressé.  
-Mais-  
-Non ! La coupa-t-il. Tais-toi ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
-De réfléchir ? Parce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?  
-Très drôle, ricana-t-il.

Bien qu'il soit à quelques mètres et que leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, elle pouvait sentir toute l'énergie qui bouillonnait en lui. Elle eut l'impression que le seul son de sa voix avait réveillé une machine de guerre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était en colère, ou agité, ou simplement embarrassé.

-Malefoy... Retenta-t-elle.  
-Non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, dit-il abruptement.  
-D'accord. Mais je voulais juste de proposer de pique-niquer dehors ce soir.

Elle le sentit s'immobiliser. Il resta muet pendant un moment.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-il.

Hermione sourit, ravie de pouvoir enfin d'occuper l'esprit et de passer un peu plus de temps dehors.

-Je vais aller préparer ça, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la maison, sans oser se retourner vers le sorcier.

 **B &BB&BB&B**

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans le jardin, un panier remplit de nourriture dans la main, Drago était toujours assis près de la mare, grattant distraitement sur sa guitare. Le ciel s'était assombri, et quelques étoiles précoces brillaient déjà dans le ciel. La jeune fille s'approcha discrètement, retenant sa respiration. Elle avait peur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et manifesta sa présence.

-Hey, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Il s'arrêta de jouer et tourna la tête. La profondeur de son regard qui la traversait fit à Hermione l'effet d'une vague de 15 mètres qui se déversait sur elle.

-Hey, répondit-il.

L'embarras était palpable, Hermione aurait presque pu le toucher. Pour mettre fin à cette situation gênante, elle posa son panier entre eux.

-J'ai rapporté pleins de bonne chose de la cuisine, dit-elle en tentant de prendre un air enjoué.

La bouche de Drago se déforma en un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

-Chouette, dit-il.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa à nouveau, et cela rendait Hermione folle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se taire.

-Bon, Malefoy, je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-elle d'une seule traite.  
-Oh non, geignit celui-ci. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ! T'es vraiment une plaie, Granger.  
-Non, je ne peux pas m'empêcher parce que cette situation me dérange ! Argumenta-t-elle. Je déteste tous ces silences embarrassants. On commençait enfin à bien s'entendre.  
-Je t'en supplie ferme-la !  
-Non je ne me tairais pas, insista Hermione. Malefoy, je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé, c'était un accident.

Il la fusilla du regard, un feu ardent sembla faire fondre la glace de ses yeux.

-Et bien moi aussi je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-il. Désolé de ne pas être désolé ! Et désolé de bien t'aimer !

Hermione se figea, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte si grande qu'on aurait pu y faire entrer une famille de géants. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Malefoy l'appréciait ? Il l'avait embrassée de son plein gré, sans regret ? Non, elle avait dû mal comprendre.

-Pardon ?  
-Tu as très bien compris, dit Drago. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Hermione resta bouche bée encore quelques minutes, incapable de réagir. Elle ne savait que penser, que dire, que faire. Son cœur s'emballait et son cerveau s'embrouillait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle se rendit compte que sa respiration devenait plus haletante, et qu'elle était toujours incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas en train de faire une attaque.

-Euh... Granger ? S'inquiéta Drago.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, toujours déconcertée.

-Tu.. Tu m'aimes bien ? Réussit-elle a articuler. Alors... Ta chanson... Elle parlait de moi?

Il haussa les épaules et recommença à tripoter les cordes de sa guitare comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Il l'aimait bien ? Mais c'était impossible ! Elle le détestait. Est-ce qu'elle le détestait vraiment ? Oui, elle devait le détester. C'était Drago Malefoy, l'arrogant garçon qui l'insultait sans arrêt, avec qui elle se disputait tout le temps, elle devait le détester. Mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle appréciait cet idiot.

Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, elle aimait lui parler. Elle appréciait même leurs disputes. Elle l'aimait bien, elle aussi. Et elle avait envie de faire quelque chose de fou.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle.

Les notes de guitare s'interrompirent brusquement, et il tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Pardon ?

Hermione sourit.

-Tu as très bien compris, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, répéta-t-elle.

Et elle s'approcha de lui pour goûter une fois de plus à l'un de ses baisers.

 **B &BB&BB&B**

Les deux jeunes sorciers restèrent tard dans le jardin cette nuit là. L'adrénaline les faisait agir sans se poser de question, chose qu'ils regretteraient surement tous deux le lendemain matin. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient ensembles, blottis l'un contre l'autre au coin du feu qu'Hermione avait allumé, à grignoter les sandwiches qu'elle avait préparés. Drago jouait de la guitare pour elle, souriant comme si rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Ils avaient besoin de cette nuit d'insouciance.

Et ils s'embrassaient au clair de lune.

* * *

 _(1) Cette chanson n'est pas de moi, c'est une chanson d'Ed Sheeran (keur) que j'ai traduite, parce-que je trouvais qu'elle allait bien dans le contexte, qu'elle représentait bien Drago. Bon comme vous le voyez je ne suis pas très douée en traduction haha. Si vous voulez l'écouter (et vous devez), elle s'appelle "I'm a Mess" :)_

Voilà voilà! J'avais envie que Drago et Hermione passe un moment un peu intime, qui conduirait à une évolution de leur relation. Je voulais de la joie, de la bonne humeur, et de la douceur! Et un peu d'humour avec la scène de la chambre :P N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, le rapprochement, le baiser, la chanson... Et comment vous envisagez la suite!

Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai vraiment corrigé le chapitre très vite ^^

Je vous fais pleins de bisous, et je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 11 ;)


End file.
